Growing Pains
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Working full time and now looking after Heather's boys would be a challenge for Casey. Despite his past tension with Heather, Severide decides to help his friend but what other danger is lurking from the arsonist? Will the makeshift family survive? Or will anyone else suffer a fiery end? Based on season 2 (ongoing w/current eppies so has some spoilers) CHAP 7 UP NOW
1. Telling the Unthinkable

**Title: Growing Pains  
****Chapter 1 – Telling the Unthinkable**

**Summary: ** Working full time and now looking after Heather's boys would be a challenge for Casey. Despite his past tension with Heather, Severide decides to help his friend but what other danger is lurking from the arsonist? Will the makeshift family survive? Or will anyone else suffer a fiery end? Based on some parts of eppy 2.01 'Problem House' and 2.02 'Prove It', Contains some spoilers

**Disclaimer: **Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine and we'd have a few sweet broments every single eppy!

**A/N:** Okay so right from the time they said Casey was going to look after someone's kids…me and my few trusted cohorts were already discussing this like crazy and then suspicions confirmed it was Heather's kids. Wow didn't guess the cause though (I had something else in mind). So this is a piece based on the idea…and I'm going to give it my own AiP/Alice spin and hope you all like it. It will be multi-chapter and #teamsevasey of course (ha how cool is it that Jesse even said that on his today show interview!) And as always with this there is NO SLASH! Sorry I don't write that despite their amazing on-screen and off-screen chemistry. But two men can be very close friends and have a very strong friendship and help each other in crisis time and that's what this is going for. So….please enjoy!

_NOTE: "Words in italics and double quotes taken directly from the eppies."_

* * *

He had intended to spend his time off, relaxing by the lake, fishing and just trying to get his head cleared up. But when he got the call from Heather Darden, saying she was doing some home renovations and asking if he wouldn't mind helping her, he was quick to say okay and switch his attention from the country back to the city.

"I really do appreciate this Matt," Heather tells Casey as they both sit on her back deck, watching her two boys, Benjamin 'Ben' and Griffin tumbling around in the backyard.

"No problem," Casey looks at her with a small smile. "Was happy to help. Plus it was good to see the boys some time other than at night or on just a weekend."

"They love having you here. Ben especially."

"Griffin's missing his dad," Casey notes as both look up and yell 'hi uncle Matt' and then get back to their game.

"More and more every year," Heather replies with a heavy sigh. "It's just not the same anymore for them. Griffin still won't go to the firehouse. Stacy's husband got us all tickets to the game last weekend and we went…they saw other boys with their dads and it was tough. Ben bounced back easier than Griffin did but I could tell by them both being so quiet on the way home it just wasn't the same."

"You know I don't mind taking them some time," Casey reminds her warmly. "I'm not their father but…"

"But they do adore you," Heather states rather matter-of-factly as she watches her boys with a contented smile. "Next week…"

"Yeah next week," Casey agrees softly as his face develops a small frown. "The year has gone by so fast."

"Too fast. The boys are growing up so fast and already starting to get so busy. One wants to join the baseball team the other likes soccer better. Ben comes to me and says he might like to take karate while Griffin wants to join the computer club. Ben is more open with his feelings while Griffin just wants to clam up take it all in stride but not say much. Ben is happy go lucky and Griffin's more moody. Not having Andy here to temper all that at times…sometimes stretches me a bit thin."

"I don't mind talking to the boys at times if you need me to," Casey suggests in a low tone. "Just say the word."

"What would I do without you Matt," Heather smiles as her head rests on his shoulder; his arm automatically wrapping around her and pulling her close. When Heather had first made a play for him a few months before Hallie returned he knew inside his heart that he wasn't quite ready; even now…he tells himself that while he's attracted to Heather and adores both her boys, to take things slow. It had only been just over a month since he lost Hallie in such a tragic way and wasn't sure inside what he wanted. He knows he wants a family…a wife to stay home and look after his family, a few children at least but when…that was the big question. He had made it very clear to Heather that he just wanted it to be really slow and she agreed; she hadn't pushed him further and that was a comfort. However, Heather was still tense whenever the subject of letting the boys spend time or see Kelly Severide on a regular basis came up and that was still a bit disconcerting to him. He and Kelly had finally worked past their tension with Andy's death and were well on their way to cementing a strong and loyal friendship.

But one of the things that didn't sit quite right with Casey was the fact that whenever he'd bring up the subject of him and Kelly taking the boys out, Heather would make up an excuse. He did call her on it one time though…

_'Heather what do you have against Kelly? I thought you two had for the most part worked things out?'_

_'It's just that…Matt when I look at Kelly I remember the times he and Andy shared and Andy always told me…if it wasn't for Kelly Severide I'd never be doing what I love. It's because of him and on he went.'_

_'But you do know that if Andy had wanted to do something else…no matter what it was that he would have done it right? Kelly's love for being a firefighter might have helped Andy decision but in the end…it was Andy's choice.'_

_'And the finding that…'_

_'He didn't do it on purpose.'_

_'I know Matt and I'm happy that you two have worked past everything. I don't hate him…I've tried to work past that but…but it's hard to see him around the boys and not feel that resentment. And I'm afraid if he's around them and I see…they'll feel that and it's not fair to any of them. Especially Ben, he just adores Kelly. I'm sorry Matt.'_

_'Just doesn't seem fair for the boys. They asked about him again last night. Taking them for an outing would be good for them and him. Kelly misses them too. He misses being a part of their life. He was Andy's friend before me and I…'_

_'Feel like you are taking that away from him?'_

_'Sometimes.'_

_'Okay I'll try.'_

But, as much as Heather had promised she'd try…drop them by the firehouse from time to time…the situation never presented itself and so Casey was forced to tell Severide briefly about his outings with the Darden boys; holding back much enthusiasm as he knows Kelly and Andy were friends before he came along and it just didn't seem fair to him that he was the one to be Heather's shoulder to cry on and the male figure in her boys lives, while Severide is out in the cold watching from the sidelines.

"Want to stay for dinner?"

"Love to," Casey replies with a firm smile.

"Boys, want Uncle Matt to stay for dinner?"

"YES!" Both answer with an enthusiastic smile.

"I'll fire up the barbeque," Casey chuckles as both adults stand up. He slowly walks down the stairs and is instantly tackled by both exuberant children; Heather watching with a contented smile as the three of them wrestle around on the ground a bit. Her affection for Matt Casey was growing by the day and she would only have herself to blame if something was ever done to destroy their blossoming relationship.

XXXXXXXX

The start to Casey's first week back was met with bittersweet emotions. Kelly's car was torched – basically a write-off. Boden told them their house was under review – no side trips or unnecessary spending. They'd be sharing a locker – to make room for extra equipment from a closed house. And the anniversary of Andy's death.

_"Can't believe it's been a year," _Heather tells Casey as they stand in her kitchen a few days before Thursday, the anniversary of her late husband's death. She had told him that both boys were starting to notice her moods change a bit the closer the day drew near and so all of them were a bit more on tension that normal. She hears them and then calls them for breakfast. But as soon as the older boy looks at Casey, he stiffens and then displays an angry expression.

"I'm not hungry."

_"Griffin Darden," Heather lightly scolds, looking at him in wonder before she looks at Casey and it finally dawns._

_"I'm not hungry!" Griffin snaps as he turns and rushes back toward the front door._

_"It's the shirt…anything with the fire department logo on it."_

"Damn I'm sorry Heather," Casey softly curses as he gives his head a shake. Heather had told him right from the start that griffin was more sensitive about his father's passing; Ben being more like his father and just seeming to shrug it off a bit easier. He had made a careful note about not talking too much about things going on at the firehouse so as to spare Andy's oldest son that emotional anguish. But today he had been in a rush and it slipped.

"He'll get past it," Heather tries to assure him as he looks at her with a glum expression and then at Ben who merely shrugs as his brother's recent actions. In a way, Casey could relate more to Griffin than maybe he voice openly. Things about his father's death or even Hallie's…would haunt him in ways he might not have realized or imagined. He would pull away or push people away and only a handful, mostly Kelly, would have the strength to withstand the emotional onslaught and help pull him back to reality.

"I'll talk to him," Casey tells Heather in a kind tone as he leaves her and Ben in the kitchen and goes in search of Griffin; finally finding him sitting quietly on the front steps. He plunks himself down and looks straight ahead for a few seconds in silence; happy that the boy hadn't left or pulled away when he arrived.

"Griffin, I'm sorry," Casey starts in a soft tone.

"Whatever," Griffin mumbles in haste; Casey pressing on undeterred.

"Your mom had told me about wearing fire department stuff but I was in a rush and didn't think. I never wanted to upset you on purpose, especially this week."

"It's no big deal."

"Yeah I said that too after my father died."

"How old were you?"

"A few years older than you. At least you still have your mom. Mine went to jail."

"What? For what?"

"Killing my dad," Casey answers matter-of-factly. He had approached Boden after Andy's death, seeking specific advice on how to talk to young ones about death and matters surrounding that. Boden had reminded him that Andy's boys weren't babies and were at the age where they could process the facts. You didn't have to elaborate on the facts but they'd catch a lie if offered and then trust would be broken. _'Sometimes it hurts…but the pain will pass,' _Boden had reminded him, '_but if you lie…they'll always remember and it won't pass.' _

"That sucks," Griffin states with a frown as he looks away; Casey offering the childish answer a small smirk and nod.

"It sure did and even now…over fifteen years later there are still certain people who will say or do things…or even perhaps wear something that will make me angry at them. But you know they don't do it on purpose," Casey tries to explain; leaving out the part that there are those, however, that do _do _it on purpose, just to make him angry. That was moot right now as he knows his motive wasn't to emotionally injure the boy on purpose. "I'd never to anything to hurt you on purpose Griffin so I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Yeah," Griffin shrugs lightly; his face, however, still stoic.

"Okay how about I drive you guys to school."

"Okay."

Casey leads Griffin back inside, earning a very heartfelt 'thank you' in private from Heather; the four of them sitting down to breakfast before Casey drives them to school and then heads to work. He enters the quiet firehouse and heads toward the locker room, offering a small grumble about the absurd fact that they were on the shortlist of active firehouse's to cut. 33, to him actually made sense as it wasn't too far away and they could easily cover their territory. But the next house wasn't close and so forcing them to close and having the next one cover could actually cost lives. _Whose brilliant idea was this anyway's…_he inwardly huffs as he reaches his shared locker.

He opens his shared locker with Hermann and then glances at the picture him, Andy and Kelly taken a few months before Andy's death and feel his fingers reaching for it. His mind senses movement behind him and his eyes lift to see Severide's reflection in the mirror.

"Almost one year," Casey mentions quietly as he turns to face Severide with a frown.

"How's Heather?"

"She's…coping," Casey turns to his friend with a heavy sigh. "Griffin's feeling it more than Ben, but then I think Ben has more of Andy's careful attitude."

"Yeah," Severide replies a bit stiffly.

"Kelly…"

"Hey man whatever…Heather still has hard feelings that's her issue. I'd just like to see the boys sometime you know?"

"How about we take them out this weekend? Just the four of us."

"Matt…"

"She's okay with it. She even told me she doesn't want her personal feelings toward…well how she feels about Andy's death to be put on the boy's, she wants them to make up their own minds. Come on…this weekend. We'll take them to the park or something…just hang."

"Hang."

"You driving?"

"I'll borrow Hermann's mini-van," Casey smiles. "He's always happy to drive the truck whenever he can."

"He'll be able to survive without his school bus?" Severide retorts; Casey happy his friends tone was lighter, signaling he wasn't holding onto agitation toward him. He too had agreed with Heather to let the animosity between her and Kelly be worked out between them in private; he was both their friend's and wanted it to remain that way.

"Ah my team's a hearty lot. Besides…I can just take his keys," Casey jingles Hermann's van keys and then shoves them back in his jacket pocket; Severide giving him a small uneasy smile before he opens his own locker. Casey watches Severide take his leave and then turns back to the picture of the three of them and frowns. "I'm trying here…" he whispers directly to Andy as he closes the locker door and then heads into the main eating area to get his day started.

The day passes by with a regular rescue; all the tension building up for the following day. Thursday morning, Casey awakens with a tight stomach and mind filled with agitation. As much as he doesn't want to, his mind forces him to recall the events of the morning of Andy Darden's death, a year ago do the day. He recalls the three of them joking around before shift, laughing with Severide on the ride to the call and then how things turned absolutely horrific on a seemingly routine call.

_'Darden!' _Casey recalls shouting, seconds before he hears the door slam and his close friend is caught in a flesh hungry backdraft. The fireball consumes Darden, Casey shouting at him before he is forced to duck, the superheated fireball swooshing overhead before he's able to look back up and resume his climb, racing up the last few rungs but knowing inside it was only to confirm the inevitable – Andy Darden was already dead.

"Damn it," Casey whispers softly as he pushes himself out of bed; not wanting to dwell on the events that followed as he knows it led to him and Severide's tension filled showdowns until he nearly lost his life and then both were forced to face the facts – life's too short and precious to spend their days in hatred and resentment. They made up and moved on and were much stronger for it.

So he decides to focus his mind on something else – the weekend out with Kelly and Andy's boys. He sends a quick text to Heather, telling her he's thinking of her and hope she's able to have fun with her friends.

"Man you know we'll get into trouble for this."

"Cruz it's on the way back from the scene and I swear it'll only take a few minutes," Casey tries to justify his side-trip to see Heather and her friends at a favorite restaurant. He recalls Boden's strict warning about no side trips and to watch all fuel costs; a small voice reminding him that he was their team leader and it was up to him to set the example in carrying out the verbal order Boden had given a few days earlier. _What will your team think? _But he tells himself it was for Andy's widow on the day of the anniversary of his death and the Chief would understand. _Besides…I won't do it again…for another year at least, _he inwardly justifies.

"Trust me Cruz nothing will go wrong," Casey utters fatefully before he heartily slaps his driver on the shoulder and then hops out of the large rig and hurries inside. He spies Heather from a distance and heads toward her, wanting to put in a small show of support given the fact that he couldn't actually sit and have a round with her as he was right in the middle of a set of shifts.

_"Thanks for taking this one out."_

_"Matt's still on shift, otherwise he'd join us for a shot," Heather explains with an almost giddy smile._

_"This rounds on me. Be safe," Casey tells him as he puts down a few bucks on the table and then turns to leave. _

"Thanks. I'll call you later," Heather whispers as Casey plants a small kiss on her cheek and then pulls back; offering the other ladies a friendly smile before he hurries back out.

_"See told you…nothing to it. We'll just say we stopped for a cat in a tree," _Casey slaps Cruz on the shoulder as the big rig starts to life. But it's only a few seconds later that they get the call and it's back to serious business. On the ride there, Casey's mind thinks about Heather and her boys and how they should be spending the night together as a small family. But at the same time, he knows, it's not his place to judge her parenting as he wasn't her husband or their step-father and to just hope that she has a good time and they are all reunited safely. They reach the burning apartment, and his thoughts about the Darden clan are put on hold until after the fire is put out.

XXXXXXXX

"You okay?" Severide asks in concern as they get back to the firehouse after the tense rescue.

"Yeah fine. A bit sore but I'm okay. What about you?" Casey asks Severide directly. "I heard what Clarke said about the same diesel accelerant. Same arsonist."

"If this bastard wants to have a showdown just wish he'd come at me instead of all this cloak and dagger crap."

"Kelly…"

"I'm fine…just angry. People nearly died and you…" his voice trails off as he exhales heavily. "Today of all days you know?"

"Yeah I know. A few more hours in shift; but after how about we go to the nearest pub and drink a midnight toast to Andy and come back here."

"You're on."

Casey watches Severide head for his office to finish his paperwork and then heads into the eating area, arriving just in time to call out Pouch poop duty and then help to diffuse a tense situation between Hermann, Otis and Cruz. But it's Mouch to the rescue with his announcement that he'd be running for union president; something that makes all of them smile.

That jubilant celebration, however, is short lived by another call to _"truck 81…ambulance 61…single car accident…" _and its all hands on deck. His mind is focused on Severide and the arsonist and how Kelly must be feeling after learning the news about the evidence, especially on the anniversary of his childhood friend's death.

But those thoughts quickly change as he hops out of his rig and spies the two cars involve; overhearing the CPD talking about a "DUI" that might have caused a fatality. But as he nears the smashed car his panic starts to build. He spies the wounded woman on the stretcher as she is pushed by by Dawson and Shay, overhearing she's losing a lot of blood and might not make it; his panic building further as he recognizes the woman as one who was with Heather earlier. _Oh god no…no this can't be…she would never….oh god no…Heather! _His mind races as he looks at the smashed up car, his stomach sick as it correctly identifies who it belongs to. But it's not until he hears her frantic voice and turns to see her being put into handcuffs that his worst nightmare is justified as reality.

_"Heather!"_

_"Oh thank god Matt! Matt the boys…you have to get the boys!"_

_"I'll take care of it!"_

_"They're at the babysitters!"_

_"I'll get them!"_

The car door slams shut and the marked police car drives away with its sirens blazing, his mouth agape and his mind literally asking…what the hell just happened? He stands in the middle of the intersection and doesn't move until he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Hermann looking at him in concern.

"It was…Heather," Casey states as if not even believing his own words. "Hermann she…this can't be happening."

"Come on…we're done here. Let the CPD handle the rest. Let's get back to the house."

"Hermann she…Heather would never do that," Casey insists as he looks at his fellow truck 81 team member with a blank stare. "She knows better. She has the boys and tonight…damn Hermann it…she knows better…this…this isn't really happening…" Casey's voice dies out as he turns and numbly walks back to the truck in silence; the rest of the team watching with silent but dumbfounded expressions. Even the ride back to the firehouse is spent in contemplative silence.

As soon as truck 81 stops, Casey hops out and sees Severide look up from his game of cards with his team and smiles. Casey tries to smile back but is unable; he can merely stand there in silent shock, prompting Severide to get up from the table and come over.

"What's going on?" Severide asks in wonder as Hermann offers him a somewhat sheepish expression. "Cruz?"

"I'll let Casey tell you."

"Tell me what…Matt? What's going on?"

"We um…" Casey pauses, suddenly feeling all eyes on him.

"The single car accident right? What happened?"

There was no easy way to say it and no point in sugar-coating the truth. "It was…a DUI. Kelly…Heather was the driver."

"What?" Severide asks in shock. "Where Ben and Griffin with her?" His voice raising as Boden comes to join them.

"What's going on here?" Boden instantly wonders.

"Heather was the call we just attended to."

"What?" Boden asks in shock.

"Matt who was with her? Were the boys?" Severide presses again.

"No…her friends had taken her out earlier and the boys were with Eve. I recognized one when I got there and…" Casey pauses as he looks up at Boden. "It was a pretty bad accident. Her friend Jen…damn it Kelly she might not make it."

"Oh god," Boden lightly curses under his breath. "Where are the boys now?"

"They're with the babysitter. Chief, permission to go and get them…at least let someone they know pick them up before they start to panic or Eve makes the wrong phone calls."

"Go," Boden directly as Casey wastes no time in pushing past his team and heading for the lockers, Severide in tow.

"Kelly I don't know anything else," Casey tosses back. "I got there…saw the smashed up cars…saw her friend being pulled and then…damn they were taking her away in handcuffs. She seemed fine and…I mean damn today of all days…no wait…it's wrong no matter what but…"

"Today of all days. The day Andy died," Severide repeats softly as he helps Casey pull off his coat and then boots. "Want some company?"

"Nah I got this. I'll just pick them up take them back to my place for the night. Heather will probably get a fine and…and probably probation and be back home tomorrow or the next day," Casey tries to explain; hoping the words he's uttering come true.

"Call me if you hear anything else."

"I will."

With that Casey grabs his coat, slams his locker shut and then darts out the back exit doors and into the night. On the drive over to the babysitters, his mind races as to what he'll actually tell her two boys. _Your mother was out for a few drinks and then…decided to get behind the wheel. Damn it Heather, _Casey's thoughts pause as he slams the dash with his fist, _how the hell could you drive drunk! You know better…_ As much as he wants to tell himself this is all a bad dream, he knows, that especially today, she'd never put her children through anything like that. This was as real a nightmare as it gets and a nightmare he fears is only the beginning. _Best case scenario – her friend lives and she gets a fine and possible license suspension. Worst cast scenario? …._he didn't want to go there because that could mean Heather possibly going to jail and possibly losing her children. _This can't be happening._

Casey knocks on the door to the babysitter, offering an uneasy smile when the door opens and he greets Eve; his mind conflicted as to what to say. In the end…it was a lie; his mind convincing him it was for the sake of the boys and it would be okay; Heather would understand and agree.

"Where's mom?" Griffin asks with a small yawn.

"She's on a little trip and will be back soon. You'll stay with me overnight," Casey explains as he carries Ben in his arms to his truck and guides Griffin with his other arm. "It'll be okay," he tries to assure them.

"Where'd mom go?" Griffin asks in wonder as he looks out the window of Casey's truck.

"To a….uh some girl thing. She'll tell you about it later," Casey answers in haste. The rest of the trip home is spent in silence with Casey hoping and praying that his thoughts about Heather getting away with just probation would come true and the things would be back to…normal? _Things won't be normal after this, _Casey's mind laments in misery. But he puts confronting Heather on hold to focus on the boys for the rest of the night.

"Okay…here we are. Change into your pajama's and let's get to bed okay? You two can share the larger one and I'll take the single for tonight."

"We're gonna go back home tomorrow right?" Griffin asks with a small huff.

"Should be tomorrow."

A few hours after Casey puts the boys to bed he gets the call he had been dreading.

_"Heather's friend Jen died…she's being charged with manslaughter," Antonio tells him._

Casey utters a deft 'thanks' and then quickly texts the one person who should hear it from him. Half hour later, he hears a soft knock at the door and hurries to open it. "Kelly."

"Hey man I know it's late but I got your text. Damn…manslaughter? Really?" Severide asks in shock as he enters Casey's quiet home.

"Jen died and she willingly got behind the wheel. Damn it Kelly she should have known better," Matt hisses in a soft whisper as he grits his teeth. "I spoke briefly with her and she thought taking the plea deal for fifteen months was the lesser of two evils. I mean she's right if it was directly up against the five to ten years that she could have gotten. But that…that would have killed the boys and we all know it. As it is…fifteen months," Casey's voice fades as he shoves his hands in his pockets and leans against the wall, looking at Severide with a heavy frown. "I thought she could have tried for less…first offense, single mother of two small boys…never in trouble before but she…she took the deal."

"You tell the boys yet?"

"No they think she's on a small overnight trip," Casey shakes his head as he looks away and then back at his friend.

"What?"

"When I talked to Heather she…she asked me to look after the boys while she's in jail."

"Really?" Severide looks at Casey with a tight frown as his mind races back in time.

_'Kelly…you're the brother I never had and if something…'_

_'Andy…buddy nothing's going to…'_

_'Kelly, just do it for me okay? Something ever happens to me I want you to look after Heather and the boys. Especially the boys. For me. Please?'_

_'Can I say no?'_

Severide remembers tossing back a small joke but then gave Andy his word. Now hearing that Heather had asked Casey, stabs him to his heart and he can only look back at his friend with an absent stare and utter…"you?"

"Look, I'd want you t…." is all Casey manages before Severide pulls away from the wall shaking his head. _Good thing I didn't tell him that she had talked to Andy while he was still alive and they both agreed to put me in their will as the boy's guardian. _"Kelly…"

"You," Severide states with some disdain. "You weren't even Andy's friend as long as I was. I guess sleeping with his widow gives you that right now and not me," Severide growls before he heads for the front door, pulls it open, slams it shut and leaves Casey standing in his front entranceway – speechless.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? How'd you like the first part? I'm kinda torn b/c I do like Heather (or did when I thought she was at first dealt a raw hand) but its hard for me to work past someone who chooses to drive drunk *sigh*. There some other parts from this second eppy that I missed but will come up in the next chappy!

So how do you think this makeshift family is going to fare? Will Severide come back to help Matt look after the boys as he had promised Andy? Will he find out about the will? Will Casey tell Severide that he stopped by the restaurant (against the new regs) and paid for a round? Casey's never been a real father and now suddenly he has a family to look after as well as his own home and work life for 15 months? Kelly is going to help b/c he too feels obligated to help Andy's family in their time of need but there is that pesky arsonist out there waiting to strike (cue evil laugh b/c you know they will in my world muwhahaha) and some underlying resentment so there will be lots of angsty tension in this one (as well as some danger!) so would love your thoughts as always. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** so hope you all liked the last angsty OS (Casey in some danger and Severide-in his underwear haha to the rescue) there will be more of them to come if you want them!


	2. Making Amends & Making Plans

**Title: Growing Pains  
****Chapter 2 – Making Amends & Making Plans**

**A/N: **So I am going to try to add as many details as possible from new eppies (which is why this updates after new eppies) but I will still have my own spin (meaning added peril/danger and of course emotional angst and lots of broments!) hope that's okay and please do enjoy!

* * *

Casey stares at the closed door with his mouth slightly agape before he finally makes a move to open it. He had hoped to see Severide standing there but instead – nothing. Just a black empty space on the front outside porch and his heart sinks.

"Ah damn it Kelly!" He gently curses. "Why didn't he let me explain further? I'm not…even I was surprised," he shakes his head. _His words were spoken in rash emotional anger…_his mind tries to correctly remind him as he slowly closes the front door and then leans against it for a few seconds, trying to process everything that's just happened in the past few hours.

A tense shift. Being pulled up into the fourth story window after falling off a ladder. A promise to go and drink a shot to their fallen friend. A call…a car accident…a DUI…Heather. Her friend Jen was severely injured and died.

_"'Be safe…"_

Casey thinks about those words that he uttered and the situation surrounding it. He had disobeyed orders not to make any unnecessary side trips and bought her a round. Small pangs of guilt start to creep into his soul before his brain reminds him that no matter what she was bought, she still made the conscious choice to get behind the wheel in an inebriated state. That's not his fault. Even still it hurt him…And then the bomb was dropped.

Heather was charged with manslaughter and took a plea deal. All of it was so sudden and happened so fast but almost to surreal to comprehend. But probably one of the most shocking things out of all of this was Heather's confession…

_"Andy and I talked about it and we wrote you into our will as the boy's guardian in case something should happen to us. Will you look after the boys while I'm in here?"_

Of course he was going to say yes he felt obligated…but it was the fact that she mentioned the will. They put it in the will? But they never told me…why not Kelly…he's known Andy longer and…damn I hate being in the middle! He could understand Severide's shock and hurt…his outburst at feeling betrayed by a close friend. Only….it wasn't his decision. _I have to make Kelly understand that…I'm not sleeping with Heather and I didn't convince her of this move. I have been spending time with the boys but…but damn why didn't she mention it before? Give me some warning and I could have warned Kelly._

"Ah Kelly I'm sorry," Casey whispers as he locks the front door and heads for his phone still perched on the ledge by the hall table. He quickly dials Severide's number, but can only grumble when he gets no response. He pulls away from the door and heads into the darkened living room, slumping down onto the couch and staring absently out the window, looking outside into the night. _Fifteen months…it was better than five or even ten years…that would destroy her family and Heather knew that but still…she'd miss out on so much in her boy's lives and he was hardly father-ready._

"She should have known better…damn it she knew not to drink and drive!" Casey mutters. Upon hearing the remorse in her voice, he knew she felt guilty for what she did and didn't make excuses but still…she made the decision in the first place, and much like his stance on Voight's son…he felt just as strongly with Heather's bad decision – that resulted in the death of her friend. "She should have known better," he huffs as he hears some soft grumbling coming from upstairs. Andy's anniversary would now be marked with another unfortunate death.

Casey's mind thinks back to the time he offered to watch the boys for an overnight stance, Heather actually on an overnight spa trip with her friend's, Jen being one of them and what a lot of work just those few hours had been. Now he'd be having to arrange a schedule to get them to school…have them picked up…make them breakfasts, and lunches, and dinner. Arrange school outings and help with homework and then there was the extracurricular stuff. Heather had some small income coming in from Andy's life insurance policy and the fire fighters widow's fund that would help him with the boy's clothes and food but it wasn't like he had a regular Monday to Friday, nine to five job. He worked in shifts and long hours at that. Now with their Firehouse up for review, going to the Chief and asking for an amended schedule seemed out of the question. Especially, if indeed there was a snitch in the House.

_I need Kelly's help…I can't do this alone and the boys love him…he's…he was Andy's best friend and their uncle also…it seems only fair. Damn why didn't he just listen! _

Casey reaches for a small blanket and then leans back on the couch, allowing his mind to wander before he drifts into darkness until morning.

XXXXXXXX

Morning arrives all too soon and Casey is quickly awoken by the sound of young voices, his lips uttering a small gasp as Ben jumps on his chest and looks down at him with a wide grin. "Morning," Casey offers somewhat sleepily as he hastens to awaken fully. "Where's your brother?"

"Right here. What time is mom coming home today?"

With those biting words, Casey quickly perks up and sits fully upright on the couch, patting the space beside him for Griffin to sit down.

"I want to see mom."

"I know but…but I need to tell you both something about your mom."

Casey takes a deep breath and knows, in this moment, he cannot lie. The truth would hurt but it had to come out. And as soon as he told them the plain facts, their mother was involved in a car accident where someone died and she would be going to jail for about a year and a half, you could cut the thick tension with a pin.

As expected both small faces look at him as if he was the most horrible person in the world for telling them something to…horrible. Their mother wasn't coming home. She was stuck in jail. For making a bad choice and killing someone. She accepted her mistake but still had to pay for it. Now…her children would suffer as well as the family of the woman, her friend who died. In fifteen months, they'd be getting their mother back. Nothing was ever going to bring Jen back…just like nothing was ever going to bring their father back. Now they were stuck with a friend…a man not even biologically related to them. But one their care was entrusted to.

"So…."

"Can we go visit her today?" Ben asks in haste. Casey looks over at him and knows, he's going to have the hardest time adjusting to their new living arrangement.

"I will try to work out a regular visitation schedule okay? For days when I'm not on shift. But for now, let's get you lunch for…"

"What about breakfast?" Griffin interjects.

"Breakfast right. Okay you boys go get dressed and we'll…get started."

By the time Casey was heading to the Firehouse, his mind was racing. Of course not every morning would be as frantic…he'd have to get them all into a regular daily routine and then things…for the most part would be okay. But as he nears the Firehouse his tension shifts from his head to his stomach. He and Severide had worked past the tension with him and Heather, and Kelly had finally got it through his thick skull they were just friends. _I mean damn, Hallie came back and then she was killed and I…how could he think…okay he wasn't…he reacted as he normally does…he sulked and now…now I don't know…_his thoughts trail off as he parks his truck and heads for the front doors. He knows that, as much as he would really hate it, he and Severide have worked with tension hanging over them before. But now with Heather incarcerated, he wants Kelly to be a stable and regular figure in the boy's lives. He owed that to Andy. And for the sake of their friendship.

"Chief, you seen Kelly yet?"

"Not yet," Boden replies firmly as he looks at Casey in concern. "How are the boys?"

"They are…this morning telling them was a bit of a struggle but I don't think it really hit home yet. It might be worse tomorrow, we'll see. In a few days I'll take them to see their mom and then…then I don't know."

"We have your back, you know that right?"

"Thanks Chief. I'll need it."

"Kelly especially. He was Andy's best friend."

"I hope so," Casey replies in a soft whisper as he offers Boden a strained smile and then continues on his way. He enters the quiet locker room and only sees Shay at one end. "Hey…Kelly in yet?"

"No he's trying to get his deposit back from the place he and Renee were supposed to get."

"Supposed to?"

"Guess with everything that happened yesterday, he didn't tell you?"

"No. Tell me what?" Casey shrugs as he nears. "What's going on?"

"Twenty-five cent version? Renee lied about the baby being his. She's gone and he's homeless," she lightly smirks as Casey's frown increases. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. How are the boys?"

"They're…coping," Casey answers slowly. "What? Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Casey watches Shay take her leave and then turns and stares at Severide's locker and frowns. He knows that Severide overreacted but he couldn't fault him completely if he had been blind-sided by Renee and then comes to his place and is blind-sided again. "We need to clear this up and fast," Casey sighs as he pulls out a small slip of paper and then scribbles a note, folds it and prepares to shove it into the slats on Severide's locker.

But just before he can do it, the overhead paging system is heard and within seconds the firehouse is buzzing with busy men, getting their gear and then rushing to their perspective trucks. Casey watches Severide hurry into the front entrance, dump his gear and then lock eyes with him for a few seconds. Instead of seeing hardened anger, or even bitter resentment, he sees only genuine remorse and feels his core tighten.

Just before his mind switches over into work mode, he feels some relief wash over him and sets his mind at ease for later when he'll have to talk to Severide and clear the air. But the call doesn't exactly go as planned and he quickly finds himself gasping for air, seconds after a superheated blast that had been trapped in a small closet unleashed itself upon his back, forcing him to fly through the air and slam into a few wooden crates.

"Casey!"

Severide hears Hermann's voice over his headset calling out anxiously to Casey and starts to act.

"We wait!" Boden states gruffly as he pulls Severide back.

"Chief…"

"There's only room for the three of them in there…they'll get him out."

"Damn they better," Severide grumbles as his frantic gaze turns and fixes on the smoky black entrance to the small one story house. "Casey…come on…." Severide whispers as the seconds turn into minutes and the minutes seem to trudge by with epic slowness. His mind thinks back to the night before; he had just been finished getting blind-sided by Renee and then got the urgent text from Casey and despite it being late and him emotionally exhausted went over; only to be verbally blind-sided once more. And he reacted in the worst way possible. He _overreacted_. And instead of waiting for Casey to explain; he allowed Casey's abject dejected expression to burn into his memory, keeping him awake all night long to ponder the last tormented twenty-four hours. Now he can only wait and pray that Casey comes out alive and they can have a heart to heart; his mind and heart both begging for a chance to make amends. This prayer would be answered.

"Finally," Severide whispers as he sees Mills and Hermann bringing out Casey in their grasp.

"I'm…fine," Casey tries to push away the attending hands, Shay and Dawson wanting to make sure before they back off for good; Severide standing careful watch, his eyes fixed on Casey's soot covered face.

"He's fine," Shay looks up at Boden and gives him a small nod before she looks at Severide. "His head is as hard as yours."

"Harder," Casey muses softly as he looks up at Severide in soft remorse.

"Hey Severide!" Mills calls out as he nears him and Casey; Boden watching in interest. "Another present for you."

"Damn this bastard," Severide curses as Boden gives him a friendly slap on the back.

"We'll get this guy Kelly."

"Established a pattern yet?"

"Two," Severide replies with a small growl.

"Two?" Casey wonders.

"One of the angles is that some of the places, like this one have been the trickiest to fight fires in this area. The second…has been personal."

"Think it's two guys?"

"No I think it's one and I think it's a firefighter," Severide comments as he looks over at Clarke and then back down at Casey. "I just don't know who. Well I might but…but right now I gotta say something. Matt look…about la…"

"Severide!"

"Hold on a sec. Matt…"

"It's okay," Casey gives him a tight lipped nod before he turns and slowly heads toward his truck; no one else noticing his shoulders slumping except for the one person watching.

"Damn it Matt…I need to explain," Severide mutters under his breath as he turns to face his newest Squad member. "Yeah Clarke, what's up?"

Clarke couldn't talk fast enough and even still, Severide told him to either talk faster or they'd talk in the truck on the way back – that's what they did. But as soon as they were back in the firehouse, Severide tells Boden he'll get to his report right after he takes care of something. Severide heads for Casey with a determined expression, nearing him as Casey looks up with a soft frown.

"We gotta talk…_now_," Severide lightly mentions in an undertone, Casey giving him a nod of acknowledgment; Boden watching his two lieutenants disappearing out of view into the backroom and can only wonder if their tense expressions had more to do with the Darden boys than the fact that someone was targeting one of them.

Casey enters the small room, turning around just as Severide closes the door for some added privacy. But before he can get out a word, Severide holds up his right hand and Casey's jaw clamps shut.

"What I said last night was out of line and I'm sorry. It had been…"

"Shay told me about Renee. I'm sorry about the baby and the apartment."

"Yeah me to," Severide shakes his head. "Shay actually put the bug in my head about….ah the timing and stuff and then Renee admitted the baby wasn't mine but…it just hurt to hear. I was ready to be a father. But I was angry but it's no excuse for what I said."

"I thought we had worked past that," Casey states simply.

"We did," Severide rubs his face as he looks down and then back up with a tired expression. "It was uncalled for especially since I know you just came off leave for losing Hallie. Damn man…I'm sorry. I was angry and…"

"And caught off guard. To be honest…I was too. Kelly, Heather took me by surprise also," Casey admits with a heavy sigh as he leans against the wall and looks at Severide with a heavy frown.

"I still jumped to the wrong conclusion didn't I?"

"On my time off I have been helping Heather with a few home reno's just to keep busy…I've been helping with the boys in just…small ways but Kelly when she asked me to look after the boys for the time she's in jail…I…what could I say? I saw Andy in that moment and what could I say? No? I didn't have time to think. I felt obligated because Andy and I were also friends. This morning…I know one thing…I can't do this alone. I know that you and Andy…."

"No don't do that," Severide interjects in haste as he shakes his head. "Andy and I were close but he knew me."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they both knew…ah hell I know you're the better family man outta the two of us. He knew on a Friday night you'd want to be home with a family and I'd be at the bar. It was only recently with Shay and then Renee that I thought about having a family but it wasn't planned. Renee surprised me with it. Heather didn't know about any of that. You've been spending time with them as…"

"Friends only Kelly. Heather knew that. I wasn't ready for more; especially after Hallie's death."

"It was the natural choice Matt. I get that. But it still took me by surprise to hear it last night."

"Okay you tell me right now…if you don't want me looking after Griffin and Ben and I won't."

"Really?"

"I don't want Heather to pit us against each other. We moved past that but…"

"But my stupid comment last night brought it all back. I was outta line."

"I'll admit I was surprised and…and hurt at first but I didn't know what you had been dealing with just before you came over and then I didn't exactly give you much warning or have time to sugar coat it."

"I should have stayed."

"You should have," Casey states firmly as Severide offers him a wry smile but is forced to nod in agreement. "I need help Kelly…I need your help. Ben loves you…he loves being around you and I know it would do Griffin good also. They would like to have you in their lives helping out. Us both being there for them. This is what Andy would have wanted."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Heather has her reasons for picking you Matt and I'm not going to argue that you're the better family man. Hell you want a family. You have since I've known you…everyone knows that and of course Heather does also. My comment made you doubt that and I'm sorry. But as much as I was surprised I'm not that angry. So how'd it go this morning?"

"Hell," Casey admits with a small smirk. "I offered lunch before breakfast, they want to go and see their mom well Ben does Griffin doesn't…I have to work around my schedule and finding someone to pick them up when I'm on shift…yes I wanted a family…I still do but I wanted one with…"

"Hallie," Severide offers with a soft whisper as Casey's jaw tightens but he nods.

"At least one I had already prepared myself to have. My house…Kelly it's not kid friendly…at least not yet. I have to shop for a whole bunch of new groceries and I just…I'm a bit overwhelmed and it's only my first day. I have fifteen months of this," Casey groans as he earns a small smile from Severide. "Shay told me that you had to get your deposit back from your other apartment that you were going to get with Renee but…you know I have the room and I need the help."

"Move in?"

"Fifteen months. I figure between the two of us we can ensure the boys are well looked after and that both of us remain in their lives. Kelly I know you want that as much as me. Not just for Andy. For us. And it'll let you look for something more permanent during that time. So yeah…just let me know and…"

"Okay."

"Okay?" Casey asks as Severide offers him a small chuckle.

"I want what's best for the boys too Matt and we're friends. That hasn't changed. I was pissed last night but I was pissed at a lot of stuff. Renee….the damn arsonist and then Heather. I mean damn, Heather drives drunk and kills her friend on the night of Andy's death anniversary and then I'm told she's going to jail and…what the hell was she thinking?"

"I was just as mad about her decision," Casey assures him in truth. "I thought about it last night…she knew better. She did and now…the boys pay the price," Casey concludes softly.

"I stopped by his grave last night…after I left your place, that's where I went."

"Woulda been the first place I would have looked but I couldn't leave," Casey admits with a small sigh. "So…you sure you're good with this?"

"Yeah I'm good. Shay's got a line on a place of her own but I think she'll have a roomie soon enough."

"Yeah, new girl?" Casey asks in interest.

"Apparently," Severide answers with a small smile. "I have given up trying to keep up."

"Yeah I can see that. I gues…" Casey starts only to be interrupted by a small knock on the door; Boden poking his head inside to see what was going on.

"Everything okay in here?" He asks the two somewhat tense faces looking back at him in wonder.

"Yeah Chief, we're good," Casey offers in haste as Boden pushes the door open.

"Okay then I need Kelly for a few minutes."

"We'll talk more later," Severide assures Casey as he gives him a friendly smile and follows Boden out of the room; Casey lingering for a few minutes.

"Thank god," Casey whispers as he leans against the back wall; feeling a wash of relief covering over him. He had wanted to clear the air with Kelly as soon as possible but was more than content that he had agreed to move in for the duration of Heather's incarceration and help look after her two boys; his childhood best friend's children. As they talked, Heather's reason for choosing him to be their guardian made more sense but he wanted Severide to admit it; wanted him to say it for both of them to hear as he knows it would help make peace faster and to last longer than if he had said it and forced Severide to agree with him. But he knows it won't be easy and isn't fooling himself that some major adjustments would have to be made.

_This won't be easy at all…for any of us, _Casey's mind admits heavily as he leaves the room and rejoins his team; wondering how the first night the four of them would spend under his roof and if peace would grow or be hindered by his two new charges. They boys were forced to accept him as their guardian and now they would be forced to have another male figure living in the house with them. _Yeah…this won't be easy at all._

XXXXXXXX

"Okay we have a big day ahead of us. Uncle Kelly is moving in to help out a bit."

"He is?" Ben asks with a big smile, making Casey's decision to tell them somewhat easier.

"Yeah he is. You guys happy about that?"

"Whatever," Griffin retorts glumly as he offers a firm kick to his backpack, seated on the floor and packed for school.

"Griffin, stop that," Casey warns with a heavy frown as he looks up from Ben to Griffin and then slowly stands up. "I know this has been an adjustment for all of us but we have to try to make this work okay? For your mom's sake. Now we're going to see her on Thursday and…"

"She doesn't care about us! I don't want to see her!" Griffin shouts as he grabs his backpack and storms out toward the front door, slamming it shut and forcing Casey's anxiety to rise. The inside of the truck is silent as he heads for school, thankful that his sister had so readily volunteered to help out with the after school stuff when he was on a long shift; they'd stay at her place until he was able to pick them up. That would also help save him babysitting money and ensure the boys were looked after someone who had something personal invested in them.

"How'd it go this morning?" Severide asks Casey as Casey slowly heads into the locker room and utters a small grumble.

"I'd say fine but it would be a lie. Griffin is testing me every chance he gets. He's angry and moody and internalizes everything. I've tried to explain I know what they're going through…because well I do but he doesn't seem to care. It's hard for Ben because he's trying to be helpful but I think sometimes Griffin's negativity forces him to react in a way he doesn't even want. Christie at least is a neutral source but she says Griffin's still quiet and withdrawn while Ben plays with Violet and is friendly to her. I told them about going to see their mom on Thursday and Griffin shouted that he didn't want to and stormed out of the room."

"I'll move my stuff in tonight and then we'll see what happens in the morning. I don't know what else to say to make it better though," Severide sighs. "I didn't exactly have the best home life either you know. Matt there's something I need to tell you about the arsonist…"

"Morning boys," Clarke greets them as he enters the locker room, both of them giving him a nod before they give the other a silent _'we'll finish this later_' and then both take their leave; Severide going to find Shay to tell him about moving in with Casey to help with the boys and Casey going in search of breakfast as he didn't get a chance to eat at home. But just before Casey gets to the open area, his phone rings and he's quick to answer it.

"Who was that?" Hermann asks as he looks at Casey's perplexed expression. "Trouble?"

"Not sure. Be right back."

"Casey! Who was it?" Hermann presses.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Shay asks Severide in wonder. "I know things have been strained."

"But this is Matt asking for help, not Heather. Besides…I get why she picked him, I really do."

"Really?"

"Yes and I agree with it. This will work…it has to Shay for Andy's sake. But you know if you ever wanna babysit," Severide wags his brows.

"Send them to grampa Benny."

"Yeah, great plan," Severide offers her an eye roll. "He's having issues as of late."

"With…what's the new one's name again?"

"Beth," Severide groans. "And yes…don't ask but you know maybe he could use the distraction. Between this and the damn arsonist…I just can't believe this guy."

"You think you know who it is?"

"I'm sure of it. It's Hadley."

"What?" Shay asks in shock. "Have you told anyone yet?"

"Just you and the Chief's next."

"Kelly…"

"Yeah I'm working on proof," Severide tells her as he spies Boden at the end of the hallway. "I gotta talk to the Chief."

Severide pulls away from Shay and heads for Boden, cornering him in the hallway and telling him outright that he thinks Hadley is the arsonist.

"Hadley? He's a damn good firefighter Kelly. I'm not buying it," Boden tells him first; not realizing that a call later from Benny would add support to Severide's theory.

"I know there are others on the suspect list but I have a bad feeling about him Chief. It's Hadley."

"If you want to start accusing someone of something this serious, especially a firefighter, you better have something more than a bad feeling."

"Chief…"

"We need solid proof and the arson investigators are working on it. Let them handle this. How'd it go with the Darden boys?"

"I'm moving in to Casey's tonight. He needs the help and I gotta do it for Andy."

"For Andy and the boys, remember that. And it'll help give the boys a little more stability. Focus on that and focus on the job. We'll figure out who the arsonist is."

"Sure," Severide huffs as he pulls away from Boden; wanting to get into the eating area to have breakfast and try to get his nerves to settle a little. He wasn't fooled into thinking that moving into Casey's house and helping look after the boys would be easy – far from it. Regular family life was hard at best. It takes effort and hard work and he didn't exactly have the best parental role model; even now his father didn't know how to have a solid home life. But he knows he owes it to Andy and to Casey and wasn't about to turn Matt away in his time of need. He'd move his stuff in and maybe with him there he could focus on Ben and let Casey spend a bit more time with Griffin.

Severide enters the kitchen area and looks around for Casey; seeing everyone but him but wanting to tell him that he had texted his father and Benny had agreed to help him move his stuff in after shift. And he also wanted to tell him who he suspected the arsonist to be.

"Hey Hermann, where's Casey?"

"Got a texxt from you'll never guess who…." Hermann smirks.

"Yeah who?" Severide asks a bit distracted.

"Hadley."

"What!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I know in the show Shay and Severide will be roomies again but I want our boys to be roomies in this story so Kelly's moving into Matt's (yes there is a method to my madness muwhahaha) but that of course will cause new and added tension for this very new makeshift family! But…duh duh duhhhhhhh really? Hadley's meeting with Casey? yup told you this story would have some twists different from the show (hey I gotta keep this sep from my eppy OS's somehow haha) and since this is a multi-chap story the prison visit and ice cream outing is coming (think Heather will be surprised to see Kelly there also). So please do review before you go as I'd love your thoughts on Kelly and Matt making peace, what you think is in store for this new make-shift family and what on earth Hadley needs from Casey.


	3. Tensions Build

**Title: Growing Pains  
****Chapter 3 – Tensions Build**

**A/N: ** Okay so I honestly didn't think that the show would wrap up the arsonist angle that fast *sigh* (so lame) but since in the show they didn't have Kelly moving in with Matt on the show I'm going to label this AU and make our wily arsonist do a few other things that weren't on the show and drag it out a bit longer before he's stopped (one way or another lol) so I hope that's okay. Thanks!

* * *

Casey heads toward Hadley as he stands at the end of the firehouse parking lot, his mind wondering what the former squad member could possibly want from him. His brow slightly furrows as he nears the lone figure; his back toward the firehouse where Severide was just about to get some interesting and unwelcoming news from one of his own team members.

"Hadley," Casey nods briefly as he comes to a stop; his expression that of one of complete wonder. "So…what's going on?" Casey holds up his phone with the text message prominently displayed.

"Was in the area," Hadley replies slowly. "Had a few minutes."

"Really."

"Actually I have some extra free time, as I'm sure you heard."

"House 31. Yeah I heard. Sorry tough break. We inherited a few from 33."

"Guess I picked the wrong number in the draw once again," Hadley replies in mild sarcasm.

"Are you here for a job?" Casey inquires in sincerity.

"Any openings?"

"Not at the moment but as you know recruitment was never my task. Sorry to have wasted your time."

"Actually that's not why I am here."

"Okay then why are you really here?" Casey asks directly.

"I heard about Heather Darden."

"You heard," Casey repeats somewhat quietly.

"Tough break, especially on the night of the anniversary of Andy's death."

"Was toughest on the boys."

"Yeah how are they? I know neither Heather or Andy had any real family, so who's looking after them now?"

"Kelly and I are going to…"

"Matt!" Severide's voice calls out from behind Casey noticing Hadley's jaw instantly tighten.

"Really? You two," Hadley somewhat smirks as Casey's arms fold in front of his chest. "Not sure who I feel sorrier for. And Heather agreed to that? Really."

"What do you want Hadley?" Severide asks with a small hiss.

"I believe I was talking to Casey. But it's nice to see you standing up for one of the House men now. Guess things have really changed since I was…well I was canned right?"

"You have an issue with personnel take it up with the Chief."

"You were my leader Kelly, is that how you lead by example? Abandoning your friends when they make a small mistake?"

"Are you going to leave or do you need me to carry you off the property?" Severide asks directly as he steps past Casey and glares right at Hadley; Casey's lips pursing but his brain telling him to bite his tongue.

"I came to speak to Casey."

"He's done talking to you. We all are!"

"You know you always did speak for Casey," Hadley slightly smirks. "Maybe some things haven't changed."

"I think we're done here Hadley," Casey adds with a firm glare as Hadley looks at Severide with a smug smile and holds his gaze for a few seconds before he turns to Casey and then nods. Casey knows Hadley's just trying to get a rise and knows that to argue the false comment back was a waste of time so he lets Kelly have the last word for his former squad member and leaves it there.

"Have fun with your children Matt; all three of them."

"Leave…now," Severide growls as Hadley turns on his heel and then heads toward the street; the two 51 lieutenants standing in stunned silence for a few seconds before Casey turns to Severide in question.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Casey looks at Severide with a firm expression. "It was a nothing…"

"Hadley's the arsonist!" Severide glares at Casey before he turns to see Hadley get into his own dark medium sized sedan and pull away.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Casey asks sharply. "I was to…"

"I don't have proof yet but…but it doesn't matter."

"Yes it matters," Casey reminds him. "At least if I had known your suspicions I could have been ready."

"I was going to tell you when Clarke came in this morning but couldn't. Something's off about that guy. So I told the Chief and then when I was done I came to find you only I didn't expect you to be out here making friends with a traitor!"

"What did you want me to do, ignore his request to talk?"

"Yes," Severide states plainly. "What did he want?"

"He just wanted to say he was sorry about Heather and asked about the boys."

"What did you tell him?" Severide presses.

"Kelly…"

"What!"

"That we were looking after them."

"Ah damn it!"

"What's going on?"

"Don't you get it?" Severide pulls back with an angry expression. "He wants another target!"

"You said you don't have proof. He's just lost his job and was asking about a fallen friend. He was friends with Darden also Kelly you know that. He wasn't close, none of the guys were as close as us, but others have asked, it wasn't that odd."

"Don't talk to him again!" Severide warns as he turns on his heel and then heads back to the firehouse, Casey watching in stunned silence. A few seconds later, he pulls himself away from his silent stupor and heads toward the firehouse, bypassing the breakfast area and heading straight for Boden's office.

"Kelly thinks Hadley is the arsonist?"

"He has no proof. A bad feeling cannot convict anyone you know that," Boden tells him plainly.

"Did he talk to Hadley?" Casey ventures an inquiry.

"Was told to prove it."

"What?" Casey asks in shock. "Hadley said that?"

"His exact words," Boden answers in truth. "Benny told me that Hadley is on the suspect list but we need solid evidence."

"Chief, Kelly's gut instinct is usually pretty right on the money."

"I know. That's what worries me. But we have to let the arson investigation team do their thing. We can't just go accusing other firefighters without solid proof."

"We'll get it," Casey nods firmly as he leaves the office and goes in search of Severide. But before he's able to get to talk to his agitated best friend, the overhead paging system goes off and it's all hands on deck. As Casey gears up, his mind can't help but think about what might have been Hadley's real motive. _Kelly already confronted him and he told him to prove it. Did he come to try to divide us? Turn me against Kelly? Is he that bold? _His mind can only inwardly groan at his discussion with Hadley and how he had maybe given the would be arsonist something else he could use against the firehouse. _Or is Kelly the real target? _Either way he knows he would be heeding Severide's warning and maybe even giving one in return.

"Chief! The stairs just gave way! We're trapped in the basement!" Casey shouts into his headset about half hour later as they work to free a woman who had been caught and burned in the arsonist's deadly trap.

"51 we need that ladder!" Severide shouts as he starts to rush back down the ladder; his mind racing to get Casey and the two others out of the fiery basement. His mind tries not to think about Hadley's involvement with this, as losing Casey or Mills or the other person wasn't an option he was going to entertain for a second.

"Hurry! They're running out of time!" Boden orders, his anxious tone feeding Severide's panic. He feels his chest heaving a bit more and his heart racing a bit higher as they slowly feed the ladder in through the smoky window; Casey and Mills frantically trying to get the victim onto the ladder and get her help and fast.

"Okay get her clear! We still have two more down there!" Severide shouts as Dawson and Shay quickly pull the badly burned young woman clear and rush her to the waiting ambulance. "Come on…" Severide grumbles as Capp and Clarke grab Mills arms and pull him clear.

"Grab my hands!" Severide yells to Casey as he feels the intense heat starting to kiss the exposed parts of his face. "Come on Matt hurry," Severide lightly growls as he gives Casey's heavily gear-clad frame a good tug. "I got you," Severide grunts as he pulls Casey half way out of the window and then leans back and gets him all the way out. "I got you."

"Matt…" Severide lightly gasps as he pulls him away from the window, gently letting Casey's frame rest on the grass a few meters away from the smoky window.

"Th-thanks," Casey offers a course cough as he rests on all fours and then sags onto his knees and looks up at Severide with a soot-creased frown.

"You okay?"

"A bit singed…but fine," Casey admits with a weak grimace.

"What?" Severide asks in haste.

"Nothing I…"

"That wasn't a nothing wince. What hurts?"

"Kelly I'm fine. But l…"

"Matt…"

"Kelly, look who's here," Casey nudges Severide's shoulder in haste. "Maybe y…Kelly wait!" Casey groans as Severide instantly pulls away and then storms toward Hadley with an angry scowl. Remembering what Severide had told him earlier about Hadley but also knowing that they were in a very public place and phones were out in full force, Casey hurries after Severide to help Boden hold him back from doing something stupid.

"That's enough!" Boden growls as he pulls Severide away from Hadley; Casey joining in and grabbing one of Severide's arms and yanking him back.

"You know what…on second thought keep the tee!" Hadley tosses back in sarcasm as Casey looks at Severide in concern. Then before Severide can utter another angry accusation, Casey takes him by the arm and tries to drag him away from any other listening ears.

"You told me earlier not to talk to him. Accusing him openly in public is not a wise idea either," Casey reminds him firmly as Severide purses his lips and utters an angry curse under his breath. "He saw that he was able to get a rise out of you this morning and he came here to do the same thing! You didn't want me to give him anything, why did you?"

"You made your point," Severide replies sourly under his breath. "I know it's him Matt," Severide hisses. "I know it," he repeats as he slowly heads back toward his truck. He turns back to see Casey touch his shoulder and then frowns when his face utters a wince but then quickly changes when Hermann approaches him; Severide telling himself that he'd have to check on Casey later. _Damn I'm moving in tonight…_Severide's mind huffs as he watches Hadley get into his car and then slowly pull away, watching Casey a bit longer than Severide would like and forcing his mind to worry who the next target would be.

As he heads for his own team, his mind tries not to ponder the fact that Casey had been caught in a few of the fires…a few of the ones he thought were aimed at him. _What is Hadley's damn game? Target me by hurting those I care about? _But as he slaps the door to his truck and the big rig pulls away, he recalls Casey's as well as Boden's verbal reminder that Hadley was only on the suspect list and hadn't been firmly fingered yet. _Until that time you back off and keep a cool head, _his father had warned him. But he knows that his very public outburst toward Hadley would only, if Hadley _was_ the real arsonist, fuel his evil need to hurt more and possibly send him a personal message for making it publicly known that he was the one that burned the young woman. _Damn it, _Severide's mind groans as they reach the firehouse.

The rest of the shift is thankfully routine, allowing Severide to leave on time to go and meet his father and then take the first few boxes of his personal belongings over to Casey's; the larger items already sent to storage where they'd remain until he found his own place in just over a year.

"You sure about this?" Benny asks his son as they load up the last box and then head toward Casey's.

"Andy would want me to…I owe him," Severide replies as he stares out the window with a heavy frown. "Besides, Matt does need help and…"

"And you owe him?" Benny interjects.

"Matt's my friend and I want to help the boys also. A broken family sucks."

"Kelly…"

"Yeah dad?" Severide looks over at his father as Benny smirks and then shakes his head.

"Fifteen months will fly by just like that," Benny resigns.

"You know if you wanna help out sometime…"

"What…me babysit?"

"Why not? The boys like you."

"They're scared of me," Benny smirks.

"Can you blame them?" Severide tosses back with a small chuckle as they arrive at Casey's home. "Ready?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Casey and I have talked very candidly and I know what he's facing and I know it won't be an easy go of this. But dad I gotta help those boys. You remember what Andy joked about the day we got our first assignments."

"Yeah…the kid swap," Benny huffs as he frowns at his son. "I hope this works."

"Yeah…me too. Those kids have been through enough already."

The two of them get out; Benny heading to the back of the truck as Severide slowly heads up the walk to the front door and knocks.

"Uncle Kelly!" Ben shouts as his small frame hurls itself into Severide's waiting grasp.

"Hey goober!" Severide grins back as he holds the small boy in his arms and carries him into Casey's main living room area. "Hey."

"Hey. Your dad outside?" Casey inquires as he can't help but smile as Ben starts to climb atop Severide's frame.

"Yeah he is," Severide chuckles as Casey heads for the front door and Griffin appears with a perplexed expression. "Hey Griffin. So did Uncle Matt tell you guys I'm moving in here to help out?"

"He can't do it on his own? Mom did it for a whole year by herself," Griffin states sourly.

"Yeah but mom's are special."

"Mom's in jail uncle Matt told us," Ben pipes up as his arms wrap around Severide's neck.

"I know. Uncle Matt is lending me a room because I'm in between places right now and he's my friend and that's what friends do; they help each other out. I'd do the same for him."

"He'd do the same for me too," Benny pipes up as he enters and places a big box on the floor. "Hey boys. Remember me?"

Both Darden boys look at Benny's wide grin and then give him a head shake 'no', causing Severide to laugh as his father's face instantly frowns.

"Well that's okay. In the next number of months I'm sure you'll get to know me."

"You're moving in too?" Griffin asks in shock as Benny chuckles.

"Doubt there's enough room. But I'll be around. I'm Kelly's dad."

"Hi Kelly's dad," Ben laughs as Benny gives him a friendly slap on the back.

"And who are you?"

"Ben."

"Good name. I'm Ben too."

"Really?"

"Friends call me Benny. That way we won't get mixed up when called for dinner."

"Good one dad," Severide lightly groans under his breath as he watches his dad leave and Casey enter with a few boxes. "Okay guys I gotta help Uncle Matt bring in my stuff."

"Actually you can start to take these to your room."

"Which is?"

"The spare room down here? I know it's smaller but…"

"It'll do just fine," Severide mentions as he knows he doesn't want to complain too much. Casey had told him that he gave his larger bedroom to the boys to share and he moved into the smaller one down the hall as he didn't need as much room as them.

After all the boxes were brought in, Benny says goodbye to the boys, telling them he'd drop by as soon as he could and then assuring both Matt and Kelly that finding the identity of the arsonist was his top priority and he'd get back to them as soon as he had something concrete.

_'In the meantime I don't want you pestering Kevin Hadley anymore. Leave it alone.' _Were Benny's parting words.

"I know it's not much but…"

"It'll be just fine," Severide turns to Casey with a friendly smile. "So what's the nightly ritual?"

"I know Heather said she used to read to Ben and Griffin…it depends. So far Griffin's stonewalling me but I'm not giving up," Casey answers with a small smile. "But if you wanna take Ben I can focus more on Griffin."

"Divide and conquer," Severide grins as Casey nods in agreement. "Okay I'll let you head up first."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night," Severide replies as he turns and looks at the boxes before him and groans. At least he had put his daily essentials in one box and so didn't have to hunt around too much for something to sleep in. "This…is gonna take a lot of work," he muses as he changes into some sweats and a tee and then heads upstairs to see Ben.

"Where's Uncle Matt?" Severide asks when he notices Casey's not in the boy's room.

"He got lost," Ben answers with a giggle.

"Oh he did did he?" Severide grins as he scoops Ben up in his grasp. "Come on…let's go find him."

"Okay!"

"Is he…in the hall closet?" Severide asks in a playful tone, making the small boy in his grasp chuckle.

"No."

"No?" Severide wags his brows. "Okay…how about the…laundry hamper!"

"He's too big!" Ben laughs as they near Casey's bedroom.

"He is?" Severide laughs.

"He's in his room!"

"Maybe we should ask if he's descent?"

"What do you mean?" Ben wonders with a small frown as Severide offers him a tender smile. He nears Casey's half open door but also frowns upon hearing nothing. He pokes his head into the room only to find it empty. But a few seconds later, Casey betrays himself by cursing and Severide's quick to push the door open and head for the bathroom.

"Uncle Matt are you des…cent?" Severide's voice breaks as he pushes open the bathroom door and then stops short with his mouth agape as Casey tries to cover the burn mark on the back of his shoulder that he had been unsuccessfully trying to treat on his own.

"You gotta knock!" Casey growls as he quickly reaches for a tee-shirt to cover his upper half; his lower half already clad in a pair of dark blue sweat pants.

"Hold on a sec," Severide tells him in a quiet tone as he slowly lowers Ben to the counter, the small boy looking up in wonder. "Today?"

"Jacket shifted when the stairs fell and something wedged itself…look it's no big deal and I'll be out in a bit."

"What do you think Ben? Think Uncle Matt might need some help with a Band-Aid?"

"Does it hurt?" The young boy asks as he leans in to look at the red puffy skin.

"It's only first degree and more of an irritant."

"That means yes," Severide smirks as he looks at the small wound. "But he's right about it being only first degree and that means it'll heal faster. Matt, move your hand," Severide lightly scolds as slaps Casey's hand; Casey looking down at Ben with a mock angry face, making the younger boy smile.

"I'll be okay. That is if Uncle Kelly can put on a band aide properly," Casey teases in return.

"I am the master at…"

"Should I tell him the Miller story?"

"No."

"You see Ben there was…"

"Matt, I swear you tell him and this band aide is going over your mouth instead of that burn," Severide warns as he gently applies some of the soothing burn cream to Casey's enflamed skin; both of them wincing at the same time.

"Tell me tell me!" Ben begs with a wide grin.

"How can I say no to that face?"

"Try hard," Severide snickers as he reaches for the large patch style band aide. "You should have had this looked at at the House. No wonder the skin is all enflamed your jacket nearly rubbed it raw."

"I'll sleep on my stomach tonight, it'll be fine," Casey insists. "Okay Ben so there was this guy nam….mmmph," Casey starts only to have Severide lean in and clamp his hand over his mouth making the young boy laugh. "Very…funny," Casey mutters as Severide holds up the large patch bandage. "You wouldn't…"

"Dare?" Severide wags his brows as Ben continues to laugh. "It would amuse Ben."

"Do it!" Ben shouts as Griffin finally appears to see what all the verbal commotion was about.

"Do what?" Griffin asks in wonder.

"Uncle Kelly's gonna put that large patch over Uncle Matt's mouth," Severide wags his brows.

"Why?"

"Because he's bad," Ben giggles.

"He is not," Casey groans as Severide snickers but continues; peeling away the backing of the large bandage and then gently putting it over Casey's burn, covering it with the soft padding and making sure the sticky parts stick to the dry skin.

"I'll save one for later," Severide grins as Casey merely mutters and shakes his head. "Just try not to sleep on it."

"Good advice. Okay so who's ready for bed?"

"Me! Uncle Kelly can you read me Ironman?"

"Sure thing," Severide answers as he rescoops Ben up off the counter and then heads out of the bathroom, offering a soft goodnight to Casey and Griffin.

"Does it hurt?" Griffin asks as the two of them are alone in the bathroom; Casey putting a few things away before he calls it a night.

"A little, but it was just a little burn. I'll be okay," Casey gives him a small head ruffle as Griffin gives him a stiff smile. "Want me to read to you or something?" Casey asks hopefully.

"No I'm okay. Are we really going to see mom tomorrow?"

"We are. Is that okay?"

"I don't want to go," Griffin lightly pouts as Casey wraps his arm around his shoulders and gives him a comforting squeeze. "She needs to see you both. It'll be okay. After that the four of us will go for ice cream or something. Would you like that?"

"I guess," Griffin shrugs as they head into the large shared bedroom. Casey hears Severide laughing with Ben and instantly feels a small pang grab his core and hold on; his brain forcing his lips to display a tight smile, an outward display to those around that he wasn't unnerved by the fact that one adult was making progress in such a short time and he was still struggling with the other. _Don't give up…._his brain reminds him, _you've taken the more difficult child, don't give up._

"Alright guys we have a big day tomorrow. Time for bed."

"Yes dad," Severide snickers as he tosses a pillow at Casey's head.

"Did you just…"

"Uh huh," Severide grins as he hands a pillow to Ben. "Just be careful of his back."

"Ben put that…" Casey warns with a small smile as the pillow hits his stomach. "Okay…that's it…PILLOW FIGHT!" Casey declares as he grabs the nearest pillow and then tries to hit Ben in the legs. Within seconds the room erupts with happy laughter; Griffin at first holding back but then joining in and grabbing a pillow and hitting Severide in the back. Severide picks up Griffin and holds him up while he hits Casey in the head with the pillow. Casey follows Severide's suit as he picks up Ben and helps the young boy to attack his brother; Severide hitting Casey in the stomach. The four of them continue their pillow fight, hitting each other with the large blobs of fluff until all four of them slump down on the large, messy bed, laughing and breathing hard.

"Okay…time for bed," Casey states with a small pant as he slowly sits up; a small wince from landing on his back not lost on Severide but not mentioned in front of the boys. "Big day tomorrow for all of us."

"Goodnight you guys."

Both boys say goodnight; Casey and Severide leaving the room and Casey flipping off the light.

"I was thinking this weekend I'd move the big bed into my room and then get them each a single bed. I know a place that can give us a deal," Casey mentions as they head downstairs to unwind a little.

"Sounds good. Sharing the bed is okay for temporary but for the amount of time they'll be here, their own space would be best. About tomorrow…"

"Kelly, Heather needs to see you there. I know you two had some tension in the past but she needs to see you there for her boys. She knows Andy would have wanted it also. I want you there as my friend and I know the boys want you there also. We'll go for ice cream afterward."

"Then I'm there for sure," Severide grins as they talk a bit longer about making the boys living space a bit more personal for each and then finally call it a night.

XXXXXXXX

"How's your shoulder?" Severide asks Casey the following morning.

"Rolled on it a few times," Casey lightly huffs as he pulls the cupboard open to display an array of breakfast selections.

"Well stocked cupboard I see," Severide comments as Casey pulls out a box of cereal and then a packet of instant oatmeal.

"Took me a few mornings to figure this out but it's getting there," Casey replies with an easy smile. A few seconds later, small footsteps are heard running down the stairs and hurrying into the kitchen; each boy taking their prospective breakfast offerings and heading for the table to join to two adult males. The conversation is kept light and Casey mentions his plans for the weekend a few days later, about the beds and letting each boy make his own space a bit more personal.

After that it was time to get ready to head to the prison to visit Heather, their mom. Casey trades a small uneasy sideways glance with Severide as they near the prison; both men feeling some nervous anxiety starting to creep up. Casey stops his truck and both boys get out and then stare at him in wonder; Severide hanging back a few feet.

"Okay we're going to go inside and they are going to sign us in and we'll walk through a metal detector, just like at the airport. They'll take us to a visiting room and the guards will bring your mom in to…sit and talk. She'll be wearing kind of a funny jumpsuit and she…maybe won't have on any makeup. She's still your mom and she still loves you."

"Can we just get on with it," Griffin states in obvious distain; Severide pursing his lips but remaining silent and letting Casey finish what he started.

"Griffin," Casey starts in a kind, low tone, "I've been where you are, I know it's not easy to see your mom this way, but you have no idea what a great thing it is you are doing for her. You two are all she has right now. So keep being brave, for her."

"Okay," Griffin replies with a soft nod as Casey looks up at Severide and offers him a strained smile; the four of them slowly heading for the prison entrance. Once there, both men remove their jackets and each take a boy to keep an eye on them as the head for the check in desk and then pass through the metal detectors.

"I don't like this place," Ben whispers as he clutches Severide's hand a bit tighter; Casey keeping Griffin right in front of him; his hand on his shoulder.

"Me either," Severide whispers down to Ben as he slowly directs him toward the desk. The four of them check in their personal items and jackets; sign their names and then take their security tags.

"This way," Casey directs as he leads Griffin toward the doors to the public visiting area; both boys stiffening beside their older male counterparts and waiting for further direction.

"So what do we do now?" Griffin asks somewhat sourly as they all enter the public visiting area.

"We wait until…" Casey starts only to have both boys break away when the guard opens the door and the female inmates start to slowly follow in; both boys spying their mother coming in and rushing toward her.

"Mom!" Both call at once as they rush into her waiting arms; Casey and Severide exchanging a friendly smile and knowing this is what both of them needed, especially Griffin.

"Hey…Matt…_Kelly_," Heather looks at Severide with a strained expression.

"Hey there," Severide whispers as he gives Heather a small hug and then pulls away and offers her a brief smile. "The boys are doing well."

"I'm glad you get to see them," Heather comments as she heads for the table; Casey already seated. "Can I talk to Matt for a few minutes in private?"

"Uh sure…" Severide shrugs as he takes the boys to a nearby table, pulling Ben onto his lap and then making Griffin stayed close.

"How you holding up?" Casey asks in concern.

"I'm…doing okay I guess," Heather answers with a heavy sigh. "So…how are the boys with all this?"

"We're…adjusting," Casey admits in truth. "It's been hardest for Griffin. He's…he's trying his best and so am I but I feel like we're butting heads a lot. But we'll make it work, I promise," Casey tries to assure her. "Kelly's helping me now and…and we'll make it work. I know that's what Andy would have wanted."

"Matt…"

"So have you had any other visitors?" Casey inquires innocently.

"Actually I had one."

"Sally?" Casey asks, referring to her other close friend; the one that had been in the car the night of the accident.

"No…it um…it was Kevin Hadley."

"What?" Casey asks sharply; forcing Severide to look up in haste. "What did he want Heather?"

"Matt, I want Kelly away from my boys," Heather states firmly as Casey looks at her in shock.

"Heather…"

"Please Matt for me. I don't want him around my boys."

"What….did he say?" Casey demands firmly. "What?"

* * *

**A/N:** So what did Hadley tell Heather about Kelly? You know danger is waiting but for who? And what other tension between our boys is building? Okay *groan* seriously Chicago fire you need some name diversity! Lol Ben and Benny? Dang….okay so yes this 'Ben' is little Ben Darden not my baddie Ben *oye* lol and I did like Hadley at the start of the series but we don't really know much about his life so I'm adding a few other details that would help to make him go off the deep end and hope that's okay, b/c I think it'll make the revenge on our boys a bit more personal than just a regular OC baddie. Agreed? (I had waffled with idea of making the arsonist an OC but I like an already show-established baddie that I can expand upon-like the ever deliciously evil Nancy Casey hehe and am doing that with Hadley and hope that's okay). So I would love your thoughts as always on this, so please do review before you go about this update and the notes going forward for this angsty adventure and thanks!

**PS:** Hope you all liked my last eppy OS (test drive) some lighter broments but we need those at times right?


	4. Growing Pains

**Title: Growing Pains  
****Chapter 4 – Growing Pains**

* * *

Casey looks at Heather in shock as her eyes rest on Severide and then dart back to him. "Heather? What's going on?"

"How many women does he have around my boys?"

"What?"

"Does he smoke around them also?"

"Heather, no…what…listen no matter what lies Hadley has sai…"

"I know Kelly Severide," Heather lightly hisses. "In this place…all I do is sit and think about my boys and what's best for them. I worry Matt. And then Kevin comes here and says thing to me…Kelly's always been a womanizer Matt you know that."

"First off, Kelly and I set some personal ground rules and…"

"So no women at all?"

"You've give me care of the boys right? Now you need to trust me to do what's best for them. I know you did it alone for a year but…Heather, I work long hours and Christie is helping out as much as she can an…"

"And for that I'm grateful but Matt…"

"Hadley is wrong. He's bitter and jaded and there's been a lot happening since…"

"He told me what Kelly is accusing him of," Heather states flatly.

"He…told you?"

"He told me everything Matt. How Kelly's walking around accusing him of setting fires and deliberately hurting people."

"Hadley is on the Arson Investigations suspect list," Casey informs her truthfully.

"Matt…"

"Kelly is helping me and I need his help. The boys adore him. We haven't turned it into some frat house. Trust me," Casey lightly implores. "Please?"

"Okay but if the boys complain about anything…"

"They won't," Casey assures her with a small smile. "Now…this is over so let's let the boys talk to their mom one last time before we go, okay? I think you all need that. Let's end today on a happy note for all of us."

"Happy?"

"Heather, that isn't fair. You made…" Casey starts and then stops. "Positive. A positive note. Please? For the boys?"

"Okay."

Heather looks at Casey with a strained expression but finds herself pasting on a tight smile and then nodding in agreement. She looks over at her boys and gestures for them to come close, Casey standing up to allow the two children to talk to their mother as he slumps back down beside Severide at the empty table.

"What's that about?"

"She's being a protective mother an…"

"Matt…"

"I'll tell you later," Casey replies in a quiet tone.

"Tell me now."

"Promise me you'll react…normally."

"What the hell?" Severide looks at him in question; Heather fully ensconced with her boys.

"Hadley was by."

"WH…" Severide starts as Casey narrows his eyes and he quickly clamps his mouth shut.

"Told you so?" Casey huffs as he raises his brows.

"That…jerk."

"It's stuff you've already heard. Trust me it was no big deal. Let's…talk about it later."

Heather finishes up with her boys and then is directed by the guard that it was time to go back. She gives both adult males a strained smile as she stands up from hugging her boys one last time and then turns and heads back toward the area her empty cell was waiting.

"Who wants to go for ice cream?" Casey asks; three voices instantly chiming in… "me!" as they near the public visiting area, a guard giving them all an amused glance; especially the older adult male. They sign out, re-collect their things and then head back toward the waiting vehicle.

"Tell you what…ice cream's on you…dinner's on me," Severide suggests as Casey looks at him with a questioning expression. "I got this."

"Okay. There's an Applebee's just by the docks…not too far away."

"Applebee's it is," Severide gives Ben's hand a small squeeze as Casey's grasp on Griffin's shoulder tightens a little. The four of them pile into the truck; this time it's left up to the younger males to make conversation, the time spent driving to the family restaurant filled with questions about their mother and what would happen to her going forward.

They all file into the family restaurant, taking a booth at the back and each adult male sitting beside a younger one but opposite each other. However, they had agreed to keep the Hadley discussion to nothing in front of the boys; why worry them for nothing? Both of them know that, while Hadley is on the current suspect list, he hasn't been officially charged and so could just be trying to stir the pot and cause contention simply because he could.

"Welcome four musketeers," the eager young waiter greets them as he arrives to take their order. "So…what can I start you all off with to drink?"

For the next hour and a bit, the dinner time conversation is kept strictly neutral, both Casey and Severide learning more about what types of food the boys liked, disliked and ate because they had or were told to. After dinner is complete, they forego dessert at the restaurant in favor of taking a nice walk in the cool but clear evening and getting some ice cream to cap the busy day.

"So that's one cherry supreme, one blue bubblegum, one tiger and one…salted caramel."

"Salted?"

"Renee got me hooked on the da…darn stuff," Severide smirks as he takes his cone and offers Casey a small shrug as he pays for ice cream. "It's actually pretty good. Try some."

"Salt…belongs on fries not on ice cream," Casey retorts as the four of them take their cones and head down toward the docks, the cool night air nipping at their skin but not enough to make them feel the cold – yet.

"Wimp," Severide goads as Casey finally tries it and then wrinkles his nose in childish fashion, making Severide roll his eyes and both boys laugh. Griffin takes Ben toward the railing to show him something; allowing Casey and Severide to sit and watch and talk briefly.

"Heather looked pissed."

"She's feeding of his angry bias," Casey reminds him. "He wanted you to get mad and accuse him in front of her…it would have given him power to his accusations and made her rethink me having the kids."

"Who else could take them?" Severide retorts in sarcasm as Casey looks up just as both boys laugh.

"I know. They have no one. Heather knows that also," he looks back at Severide with a small frown. "She doesn't want them to become wards of the state and we both know that would have killed Andy…sorry."

"No, you're right," Severide agrees as his gaze pulls away from the dark water to resting on the boys a few meters away. "It would have killed him," he whispers his agreement. "But…"

"But what?" Casey presses.

"Nothing."

"But Hadley found out because I told him?" Casey dares to inquire as Severide nods in agreement.

"I don't blame you for his actions. He's an ass and you didn't know…I just…man how'd he get like this. It's so messed up," Severide huffs as he looks up at the boys as they whisper to each other. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Casey shrugs as he watches the boys for a few seconds. "Everything alright?" He calls out to them. Both men watch as the two young boys head toward them with uncertain expressions.

"What's going on?" Casey gently prods. "Griffin?"

"He wants you to promise you won't go away," Griffin replies as Casey looks at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Like mom and dad," Ben adds softly as Casey's gaze shifts to the younger boy; his back feeling Severide's gaze boring into it.

"I'm right here guys, I'm not going anywhere okay," Casey tells them both in a serious tone as he offers them a firm nod.

"You promise?" Griffin asks in an uncertain tone.

"I promise," Casey assures him with a tender smile.

"And I promise also," Severide assures both boys wondering expressions.

The two boys break into warm smiles and offer both adult males warm hugs before pulling back and hurrying toward where they were before. But it doesn't take long for Casey and Severide to get fully ensconced in their own discussion about Hadley, they fail to see the boys climbing on the wooden pier railings, laughing with each other but not paying much heed to the dark murky waters below.

"Hey Uncle Kelly!" Ben's childish laughter is heard.

But mere seconds later a scream follows and both males look up in horror just as Ben topples over the edge and splashes into the waters.

"UNCLE MATT!" Griffin screams.

"KELLY!" Casey shouts in horror at not seeing Ben anywhere on dry ground.

It takes only seconds for Severide to drop his ice cream to the ground, give Casey his phone and wallet and bolt for the edge of the pier and jump right in; not caring about calling for extra help as he knows that's what Casey's there for.

"Wait right here and keep an eye on Uncle Kelly's things."

"Uncle Matt I'm sorry…" Griffin starts to blubber.

"I know. Wait here."

Casey's eyes frantically search the darkened area for a life preserver, knowing that the best man for a water rescue was in the water with the small boy; if anyone could save Ben Darden it was Kelly Severide. He looks into the water and sees nothing; his heart rate instantly exploding at the horrifying thought of losing a friend and the child of a friend.

"Kelly!"

But he soon hears Kelly's voice calling to him and his mind settles a little.

"Matt!" Severide shouts as he struggles to swim back toward the pier. "Hurry!"

"Hold on! I found a life ring!" Casey calls out after Severide shouts his name. He breaks the glass with his foot, clears off any jagged pieces with his jacket sleeve, grabs the ring and charges back toward the edge, tossing the ring into the water and then pulling back on the rope; pulling his friend and the young boy back to the edge of the dock.

"Got it!"

"I'll pull you both to shore!" Casey tells them in a loud tone as he starts to maneuver the rope toward the edge of the dock, pulling it alongside as he directs Severide to a shallower area; Severide's left arm clinging to the ring while his right holds onto precious Ben.

"They're there!" Griffin shouts excitedly as he races down the wooden docks after Casey, waiting at the top while Casey goes down to the water's edge, plucking a shivering Ben from Severide's icy grasp and wrapping him in his jacket.

"Cough it out," Casey coaxes as he gently pats Ben on the back, looking up at Severide in concern as the young boy spews out a few mouthfuls of water. "You okay?"

"Cold."

"Right. Griffin let's go."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," Ben whimpers as buries his chattering teeth into the folds of Casey's jacket; Casey's arms encircling him a bit tighter as they hurry back toward the truck.

"Uncle Kelly we were just paying," Griffin whimpers as he holds Severide's cold, wet hand.

"The pier is not a place to play," he looks down with a heavy frown.

"Uncle Kelly's right but we'll talk about that at home," Casey lightly reprimands.

_However, what any of them failed to realize is there was someone else watching…not only watching but recording certain seemingly incriminating footage; footage that would be used against them another day. Shown to an already nervous mother by a man bent on personal revenge. _

"Okay…let's get the heat turned up…" Casey's voice trails off as he looks at Severide with a frown. "I'll drive fast," he slightly smirks as he realizes that he and Griffin wouldn't generate enough body heat to keep them all warm at the start and the temperature was dropping rapidly.

"Now…" Casey asks in a low tone. "Want to tell us what happened?"

As they head for home, Griffin recalls the sad tale of how they were just playing by the edge and then one bumped the other as he was on top without holding on and fell in. Casey sternly reminds them that the dock isn't a playground and they were lucky that Uncle Kelly was there to make a swift rescue or it could have gone much worse; one of them lost, possibly drown.

"Don't tell mommy," Ben begs Casey with a tear stained face. "Please?"

"Guys…"

"We promise we'll never do it again!" Griffin rushes with a tear stained expression. "Please?"

"Please?" Ben also begs as Casey finds his frame sagging into the front seat a bit further; his mind racing to find the right answer.

"Okay," Casey promises as he looks up at Severide with a frown; not realizing that fate had already been sealed by a vindictive opponent and hiding the truth would only hurt them more. As soon as they arrive home, Severide takes Ben with him up to the bathroom and helps him get out of his soaking wet clothes and into a warm shower; leaving Casey to remain outside the bathroom in case needed as he too headed for the next unoccupied bathroom to warm up.

"Wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't just have ice cream," Severide lightly groans about half hour later as he and Casey sit down stairs with two hot coffee's in hand; both boys upstairs in bed, asleep.

"I saw him go over and…all I saw was Heather's expression that I had failed her by letting her son die," Casey moans as he looks at the small gas fireplace and shakes his head. "I was distracted."

"It wasn't your fault. They should h…"

"Have known better?" Casey interjects as Severide purses his lips.

"Fine…they're kids, I get it. But even still. I'm sure Andy when over all that dangerous stuff with them right?"

"They need reminders. I think they were caught up in the moment…they saw their mother in jail…their father's dead…we made the promise and then it was back to being kids, forgetting the danger because the adults are there. I think Andy would have told them."

"I miss him," Severide huffs as he takes a sip of his strong coffee. "I miss his…his stupid jokes, his goofy expressions…he knew how to have fun and yet…he made a success of his family."

"Something to envy," Casey agrees softly as he looks down at his coffee with a frown. "Well…"

"Yeah on that note I guess we should call it a night. They have school and we have the day off tomorrow. Any chance we can sleep in?"

"We?" Casey retorts with a smirk. "Ever tried sleeping in with a bunch of kids around?"

"That was rhetorical," Severide tosses back in sarcasm. "Goodnight."

"Yup….night," Casey nods as he watches Severide take his leave. He thinks back to their ordeal from earlier and could only imagine the scolding he'd get from Heather for taking his eyes off her kids for even a few brief moments and allowing one to nearly drown. _Yeah…we'll keep this one to ourselves. _With that thought, he turns down the fireplace, puts his empty mug in the sink and heads for bed; sinking in to the dark realm of sleep, seconds after his head hits the pillow.

XXXXXXXX

The plan to sleep in was rendered moot very early as Severide got a fun wakeup call by Ben jumping on his stomach and Griffin asking Casey if he had and decaffeinated coffee he was allowed to try.

"Damn…what time is it?" Severide groans as he stumbles into the kitchen; both young boys watching him in amusement. "What?" He looks up to see three faces looking at him with grins.

"Two words…bed head."

"Bed head!" Ben roars as Severide ducks into the hallway and shakes his head at his mussed hair with a small post-it stuck to one side.

"Taking notes in your sleep?" Casey smirks.

"Apparently. Just means…the bed head monster will get you!" Severide shouts as he lunges at Ben, the smaller boy uttering a playful yelp as he darts out of the kitchen, Griffin watching with an easy smile as Casey lightly frowns. Being around children came so naturally to his friend…he was the more playful of the two and children of course loved that. _One of you needs to be serious, _his brain correctly reminds him. Still it made him feel some remorse inside.

"You can go and join them if you want," Casey suggests to Griffin who merely shrugs and looks back down at his homework.

"I gotta get this done."

"Okay," Casey nods as he turns back to the coffee.

"Ben should be getting ready for school instead of goofing off."

Casey hears his sour words and glances back to see Griffin looking wistfully at the door, hearing the playful laughter and looking back down at his homework with a downcast expression. He knows he might not have all the correct words when it comes to playing parent but this was something he was sure about.

"You know I remember the first time my Uncle came over after the funeral…he gave horsey rides to my sister, who although was a teen and I thought way too old to be goofing off, she still found it funny. I was angry with her because it wasn't our father and I was angry at him for not being there and I was angry with my Uncle for doing that in the first place, but I wouldn't want to tell anyone. I kept it all inside. But inside I knew I was missing out," Casey explains as Griffin looks up with a mournful expression. "I know you miss your dad. I've been there. I was older but still missed mine. I still do. Hearing Ben play with Uncle Kelly makes you want him back but he's not coming back so why should he have fun right? It's okay to have fun. He'd want that. Your mom wants that."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does," Casey replies firmly. "She loves you both very much and that includes wanting the best for you. Go and have some fun in there. Don't miss out like I did okay? I'll call when breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

"Good boy," Casey states warmly as Griffin gets up off his chair and hurries into the other room. Within a few minutes Casey pops his head into the room to see Severide on the floor with the two boys on top of him.

"Matt, a little help here!" He calls out with a chuckle as Casey shakes his head no. "I'll…remember that," he laughs as both boys try a uniformed tickle attack. It's not very visible but Severide's able to see Casey's tight jaw and almost exasperated expression as he turns away and silently heads into the kitchen.

_'Come play with us Matt!'_

_'I'm too old to play!'_

He hears his sour tone calling out to his sister; it being a week after their mother was incarcerated and their uncle was checking up on them. He remembers hearing the laughter and the fun banter and wondering why she was wasting her time doing that stuff when they had a day to get ready for. But it makes sense now with Griffin and he could only learn from his own past misery and help the young boy to see that it wasn't wrong to have fun or enjoy life especially with those closest to him – in this case his own sibling.

"Breakfast!"

"YAY!" Three voices call out at once as they all charge into the kitchen and take their respective places. They all make small talk before it's time to pack up the lunch boxes, the knapsacks, get jackets on and get out the door to school; Casey taking them while Severide unpacks a few more personal items.

On the way back from school, Casey stops by the Firehouse to get something from his locker. But when he heads back outside to his truck, he spies a note on the windshield tucked under the wiper.

_'You had no real father, who's example are you gonna follow now? The kids like Kelly better anyways.'_

Casey's mind starts to swirl with the angry words as his lips curse under his breath. His eyes narrow as he looks around the surrounding area for signs of the person he suspects of writing the angsty words. Nothing. "Hadley…" he hisses as he shoves the crumpled note into his pocket and then gets into his truck; his mind racing with contemptible thoughts for a few seconds until he takes a deep breath and tells himself to focus.

"Hadley's bitter and jealous and…bitter," he reminds himself out loud; the sound of his own voice making a bigger impact on his ears as he slowly pulls away from the firehouse and heads for home. But the words were designed to cause emotional agitation and as he sits in silence and starts to mentally digest the meaning behind the words, his heart sinks. _My father…no I had a father as a small boy and I loved him and we…we had a good time…don't let these words get to you, _his mind implores as he reaches home.

He stops his truck a few feet behind Severide's car and stares at the blue mustang with an agitated expression. _'Have fun looking after your three children!' _Hadley's mocking words start to come to the fore. _Kelly is like a big kid…I'm the father here he's….STOP IT! _His mind yells in haste. _Hadley wants this division…this resentment. Kelly's your friend and was Andy's friend first. You need his help! Don't let Hadley divide from afar! NO!_

"No," Casey whispers as he gets out of his truck and heads for the front door to his home. He pushes the door open, hears the music and stops.

"Hey, you're back early," Severide grins as he carries a few times from an open box in the living room into the small spare bedroom; Casey watching in wonder. "Wanna help?"

"I think…who's CD is that?"

"Mine. That's okay right?"

"Yeah…sure…fine," Casey rambles in haste as he pastes on a tight lipped smile and heads past Severide into the kitchen.

"Okay…what'd I do?" Severide asks with a small smirk as he lingers in the entranceway to the kitchen.

"Do? Uh…nothing," Casey replies with the same tight lipped smile as he pulls open the fridge door. But a few seconds later the door is closed, prompting Casey to look up in surprise. "I need to make a list of stuff we need if we're…what is it?"

"You tell me. You've been kinda mopey since last night."

"I don't mope," Casey argues back.

"You do at times. What's up? You're mad about the CD?"

"No. Look it's nothing."

"What is it?" Severide presses as Casey's jaw hardens.

"Look it's…it's nothing really," Casey resigns as he pulls the fridge door open again; muttering to himself as Severide watches with arched brows.

"Okay, Mr. Serious," Severide snickers as he turns to leave.

"Everything is always a joke to you!" Casey mutters under his breath as Severide stops mid-stride and turns to look at Casey in shock.

"Okay now you better tell me what's wrong?"

"Or what?"

"Or…or I'll give you a noogie…come on Matt what's going on?" Severide lightly implores.

"A noogie? You are a child!"

"What the hell?" Severide asks in surprise. "A child? Really? For having a bit of fun? Teasing my friend? Maybe I should have checked the strict tight ass rules before I moved in here!"

"Maybe you should have an…" Casey stops and then bites his tongue, his face offering an outward wince.

"What the hell is going on here? What happened this morning? And don't tell me nothing because you were fine before you left. Did you see Hadley?"

"What?"

"Did you?"

"No," Casey replies firmly. "It's….it's nothing. Really I'm just…it's nothing," Casey shakes his head as he watches Severide turn and leave the kitchen. But a few moments later the music is turned off and Severide reappears.

"Seriously don't make me wrestle you away from that fridge because you know I can," Severide lightly warns as Casey closes the door and leans against it; looking at Severide in agitation. "What…happened?"

"I'm not a good father…even a sub father I'm just not…"

"Who said something?"

"Kelly I don't…"

"WHO?"

"I don't answer to you!" Casey growls as he pulls away from the fridge and storms toward the doorway opening, his hands trying to pull his truck keys from his jacket pocket. But at the same time, the crumpled note falls out, landing at Severide's feet as Casey ambles past.

Severide quickly picks up the crumpled paper and opens the note, narrowing his eyes at the hateful words and then hurrying after his friend. "Wait a sec!"

"Let go," Casey groans as he tries to pull his arm free of Severide's grasp.

"Where'd you get this?" Severide holds up the piece of paper and wags it in front of Casey's face. "Hadley right?"

"Kelly…"

"RIGHT?"

"NO!"

"No? Then where?" Severide presses once more. "Where!"

"I found…never mind…give that…back," Casey grunts as he tries to snatch the paper back. "That's mine."

"Where'd you get this? No way…yo…." Severide huffs as Casey's arms wrap around his as he tries to wrestle the paper back.

"That is mine!"

"These are lies and you…Matt I don't want…to hurt you!"

"Then give it back!" Casey shouts as he steps back with a flushed face and racing heart. "I found that on my truck. They might be from Hadley but they aren't lies!"

"You said he wants this…this arguing and bickering…and you were right! Don't let him win!"

"I don't care!"

"Yes you do!"

"Maybe he's right!"

"He's a conniving liar!"

"I'm failing those boys!" Casey argues back.

"No you're not!"

"I nearly let one drown…I feel like I'm only the rule enforcer and you're the fun one around here and…give that…back!" Casey grumbles.

"No. Listen to me," Severide snatches the paper back and steps away from Casey's advance. "Listen! You were given this responsibility by Heather as a surprise with no warning…."

"I have no example of…"

"My father walked out on me when I was a kid because he didn't want the burden of being a father. Your father was around when you were Ben and Griffin's age. You have a great example! This…this is a lie. Kevin Hadley is a liar! He's a bitter and resentful liar."

"Ben nearly died," Casey laments as his frame sags back against the wall. "These might be lies but there is still some truth to them."

"The kids do not like me better than you. You heard them last night. That promise to not go anywhere…that was first to you and second to me. They need you as the stabilizing force in their lives. They need you Matt. Screw Hadley. He's a bitter ass and you know he's going to do whatever he can to make sure we are too busy fighting each other to look at him as the arsonist. He wants this!"

"Kelly…"

"No. This…" Severide pauses as he rips the paper into a few pieces and the scrunches it up in his fist. "This is garbage and lies and you reading and dwelling on it is wrong. Andy wouldn't want this," his voice ends with a softer, almost pleading note. "If anything he'd want us at peace for the sake of his boys. He never liked Hadley, you know that."

"I know…I just…I see you with them and you're so easy around them…and I feel like a damn drill sergeant."

"This is your home, you have to set the rules and I'm the newbie. The thrill will wear off and they'll see us as both on the same page."

"Are we?" Casey inquires with a small frown.

"Yes we are. I support your rules and you know that. If they do something wrong and you get mad, they'll hear me backing you up and vice versa. They've been with you a week, just you and I'm here but in a week…trust me we can make this work. But if you get any more of these damn notes you gotta just tear them up and throw them away as soon as you get them. We can't let him win."

"I don't want him to win but I'm sometimes lost here."

"And you think I have all the answers? Have you _met_ my old man?" Severide retorts as Casey's face finally softens and he offers him a soft smirk.

"I don't want to fight or argue…I just…those words hurt."

"Yeah I know but they are lies. Hadley won't get away with any of this for much longer. Was there anything else?"

"No and that's the truth. I came out, I saw the note…I came home…and nearly let him win," Casey sighs heavily. "Sorry for what I said earlier."

"Sometimes I am a child. Maybe living here will do me some good also," he states with a small snicker as Casey nods in agreement. "So…we still on track for today?"

"Yes…bed shopping. I need to do my weekly stop at Heather's to make sure everything is okay and then we can go."

"Tell you what, dad's bringing by that armchair I told you about. So go and check on her place and when you get back he should be gone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah going there…hey you're not the only one that struggles with bad memories," Severide confesses lightly.

"Okay. I'll be back in about half hour at the most," Casey tells him as he heads for the door, pausing as he reaches it. "For the record…you wouldn't have won."

"Wanna bet?" Severide chuckles as he watches Casey disappear outside. His smile quickly fades as he looks down at the crumpled bits of paper in his grasp and curses Hadley's name once more. But knowing to dwell on that is what their nemesis wants so, he heads for the entertainment center, turns on the CD player once more and then goes back to his business of unpacking, the crumbled bits deposited where they belong – the garbage.

About ten minutes later his phone finally rings and he turns down the music so he can get his father's ETA.

"You close?"

_"Kelly, I thought I told you to stay away from Kevin Hadley."_

"That hasn't changed. Why what's up?" He asks with rising panic.

_"That sentiment would also apply to Matt as well."_

"Okay…dad what's going on? I can assure you that we haven't personally interacted with Hadley after his stupid stunt at the firehouse."

_"Well I just got a call from Joann Connors."_

"Who? Dad if this is another girlfri…"

_"She's Darden's neighbor."_

"So? Matt's gone to check up on the place. Has something happened?" Severide asks as his core tightens.

_"She wanted to know why there are now two men looking after the place when she was told by Matt himself it was only him."_

"Two?"

_"She described one as Matt Casey but the other…has red hair and…"_

"What the hell…Hadley?" Severide's voice dies out as he drops the phone and races for the front door.

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh….! *evil grin* Okay so what is Hadley's real game? Just to cause tension or something more? Is Casey okay? What will Severide find when he arrives? And I had to get a small scare (yup a bigger one is coming) in there with the fall in the river. Will Heather actually find out? And what happens when she does? I had to get a few emotional growing pains in there for our boys b/c I think it would be natural for them to but heads a bit over Casey's silence and hope that was okay. so…would love your thoughts as always (they keep us working hard for you during this 3 week hiatus- yes our show is back on Nov 12th) so please do review before you go and thanks!

**PS:** Not sure there will be a new one shot this week as the last two were weaker compared to the ones before them *sigh* so am just gonna concentrate on another update. Have a great Sunday everyone!


	5. A Small but Serious Warning

**Title: Growing Pains  
****Chapter 5 – A Small but Serious Warning**

* * *

Casey reaches Heather's home, stops his truck and heads for the front door; his mind slightly agitated after his heated argument with Severide over Hadley's stupid note. He knew it was just meant to cause trouble but at the same time he couldn't get past his own insecurities of being suddenly thrust into parenthood. But Kelly had allied his fears and now it would be a moot issue – or so he keeps telling himself. He'd have to, for the sake of peace in their household.

He reaches the front door, pulls his key but then stops just as he notices the door slightly ajar. "What the…hell?" He softly curses as he turns and looks at the cars on the front street. "Hello?" Casey calls out as he slowly pushes the door open and pokes his head into the quiet dwelling.

"Hello!" Casey calls out again as he pushes the door all the way open and then heads further into the quiet house, his heart rate starting to elevate. _ I know I locked the door when I left. _"Anyone in her…" Casey tries and then stops when he hears a noise in the back yard.

He hurries toward it, pulling his phone in the process, ready to call for help if necessary. He notices the backdoor also unlocked and carefully opens it. His eyes instantly go to the small back yard shed, the open door and a few of the boy's things on the ground.

"What the hell…" Casey mutters again as he picks up the pace. He nears the open door and then slows his pace, looking around in wonder. "Hello?" He tries once more; his mind now thinking that maybe he disturbed a burglar. But just as he pops his head into the darkened space to see what else is missing, a glint of something catches his eye and he turns. His eyes slightly widening as he thinks he recognizes the face but something strikes the side of his head and sends him staggering to the left before a solid identification can be made.

"You'll all pay for what you do to me!" The voice growls as Casey is struck again, sinking to his knees as his hands frantically try to place a call.

"HEL…" Casey tries to call out as his lungs constrict. The phone is slapped from his hand and mocking laughter fills his head as heavy footsteps hurry past. "You'll lose those kids yet!" The voice hisses as Casey lifts his spinning head, desperate to get his eyes to focus.

_Hadley?…_he silently questions as his mind tries to focus on the voice before his frame sags further to the ground, his fingers touching his temple and coming away with a fresh smattering of crimson sludge.

At the same time that Hadley is making his way around the end of the block, Severide's car comes to a screeching halt out front. He races for the open door and then stops. "Matt!" He calls out frantically as he dials Casey's number once more. His ears finally pick up the faint ringing sound in the distance, his brain urging his legs to pick up the pace.

"Matt!" Severide exclaims in horror as he spies Casey on the ground, slowly getting up to all fours, muttering incoherently. "Where'd…he go?" Severide calls out, Casey pointing to the left. Severide hurries past as Casey gets himself to a seated position, looking around for his phone.

"Gone! Was it Hadley?" Severide asks firmly as he kneels by Casey's side to assess the damage.

"Jumped me…from behind. I thought…I thought I saw red hair…Hadley?" Casey stammers as Severide gently twists his head to the left. "Really?"

"Trouble magnet," he softly grimaces as he flicks away a few pieces of dirt bits trying to embed themselves in the soft, chewed up flesh.

"Who…me?" Casey grumbles.

"Yes you, hold on a sec."

"I'm fine," Casey groans as he tries to stand up.

"Here…hey, hold on," Severide tells him as he grabs Casey by his elbow and helps him slowly stand up; handing him his phone in the process. "What happened?"

"How do you know it was Hadley?" They both ask at the same time.

"I got a call from dad…the nosey neighbor next door called him…"

"Joann something right?" Casey groans as he gingerly touches his head.

"Yeah her, she described Hadley to dad. Come on let's go in," Severide directs Casey inside to get himself cleaned up. "What happened when you got here? Did you talk to him?"

"Didn't even see him," Casey shrugs as he sits down at the kitchen table, Severide heading for the small first aid kit he knows Andy had kept under the sink for back yard emergencies. "I came to the front door, it was open, I came inside. I saw that the back door was open and then I saw stuff on the ground that looked like it was being taken from the shed. I called out and heard nothing so went to take a look and then was hit on the side…ow…yes there."

"Hold still a second longer," Severide lightly huffs as Casey turns his head back.

"I thought I saw red hair but I didn't want to…what was he doing here? He'd never steal from Heather when she's in jail."

"You sure about that? You know if he's desperate and without a job then he'll need money…"

"Maybe," Casey replies as Severide applies a small Band-Aid to his temple and then puts the kit away. "But then why steal the boy's things?"

"Maybe it's a quick sell? I don't know but maybe we should bring some of the stuff to your place and the rest lock in the basement."

"Good plan," Casey nods as he slowly stands up and looks around.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine…I just…what's his game?"

"I have no idea and I promised dad I wouldn't butt my nose in with AI's investigation but…"

"But what?"

"But…nothing," Severide huffs as he turns and heads for the back door.

"Kelly, wait. But what?" Casey presses.

"I think we should look a bit further into Hadley ourselves but we can't let anyone else know we're doing it. We can't screw with the investigation. I get that. I just…"

"Okay, like what?" Casey asks slowly.

"What do we really know about Hadley?"

"Loner…broken home…other than that…"

"That's about it right? He never talked about family or close friends…high school sweethearts…."

"Does he have family?" Casey inquires.

"His mom's in the wind from what he told me and his dad…" Severide shrugs. "Boden would still have his original hiring form right? That lists an emergency contact."

"If we ask Boden, he might tell us no and to drop it and leave it with AI," Casey reminds him. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Severide urges.

"One of us distracts him while the other…"

"Breaks into his files?" Severide asks in shock.

"Right, bad idea," Casey frowns as he leans back against the wall.

"But not completely far fetched."

"But it would at least give us a place to start? Maybe?"

"Might be worth the risk if he keeps this up."

"We don't know for sure."

"The nosey neighbor described him to dad. Matt, it was Hadley. He gave you a small warning but I fear as dad said he won't stop until someone's dead! We can't take that risk. AI looks at the legal stuff because they can't lay charges without proper evidence in place. But we have the right to protect our own asses!"

"I would be curious to know who he put down," Casey remarks lightly. "But if we're caught…"

"We can't do it right now because the other shift won't understand…we can't take that risk. When we're back on shift we have to get into that office for a few minutes to…"

"Stage an argument?" Casey suggests. "We stage an argument."

"Then he'll come with us," Severide responds as he too thinks of a solution.

"Okay let's get back to our original plan of cleaning up the outside and then maybe something brilliant will come up."

"How's your head?"

"Hard as ever," Casey quips as Severide softly smirks. "I'm okay, really."

"You know he's playing for keeps – Hadley. If he wasn't, he'd have backed off by now."

"I know. That worries me also."

The two of them offer each other a nod before heading outside into the backyard to clean up. Casey takes the two boys bikes to his truck to keep them at his place while Severide carries the rest of the contents into the basement, leaving the small outside shed completely empty. During that time Casey had called for a mobile locksmith to come and change the front and back locks.

"You okay?" Severide asks as he finds Casey about an hour later in one of the boy's rooms.

"Bit of a headache," Casey huffs as he looks up from his seated position on the bed. "At least there is nothing of real value left in here," Casey mentions; most of the electronics at his place and whatever jewelry Heather had was in a safety deposit box in the bank – only Casey having the key. Inside the box were all their important papers, including the will and the deed to the Darden house.

"At least it's not bleeding still," Severide notes as Casey's fingers come away from the dry outer edges of the bandage and he stands up.

"Well…it looks like I got everything they wrote down," Casey mentions as he hands Severide the list each boy had made of things they wanted from home. "I think I figured out a way to get Boden out of his office."

"How?"

"We have our annual physicals right? Blood pressure and all that? I know what drawer the file is in and I can get to it in a few minutes. I'll take a picture of the contact info while you distract him about the case."

"Could work," Severide ponders.

"Course it'll work, it's brilliant," Casey playfully boasts as he heads toward the door, handing Severide one of the boys very stuffed backpacks to take down to the car with them. "In the meantime we just gotta be careful."

"So says the man who took a shovel to the head," Severide gently counters as Casey utters a soft groan. "See you at home."

"Okay."

Casey gets into his truck and starts it up; Severide puling away but neither of them noticing the narrowed set of eyes watching them from a discreet distance. Hadley watches Casey's truck finally pull away from the Darden house, and feels his teeth grit. From the day he started he could tell that Severide watched out for Casey from a distance; a silent kinship that was often expressed more by actions than words, especially in public. How'd he get here that fast? Was he on his way already? Or did someone call? Hadley looks around at the neighbours houses and starts to wonder. In any case, he had seen the locksmith and so would have to find another way to get into the Darden home to retrieve the item he had to get before someone else found it to use against him. But he knows that until the final nail was driven into the coffin – his coffin, the two pesky 51 Lieutenant's wouldn't stop until he was either dead or behind bars. Two options he didn't want! But what Benny Severide had said was true – his plan was to escalate until someone was dead. He knows the person in his mind who he wants to kill, hurting others he cares for along the way was all part of the plan. _See you both very soon._

XXXXXXXX

"So what do you do on nights when there is no work and no foreseeable outing? What…is that? RISK?" Severide chuckles as he tries to snatch the large board game from Casey's grasp.

"Hey!" Casey pulls it back with a smirk. "Give that back. Thought we'd play a friendly game tonight."

"Friendly? It can get pretty heated."

"The boys will be fine. They usually don't get too riled up over stuff like this."

"I was talking about us," Severide grins as he manages to dislodge the game from Casey's grasp. "This is…has it been played yet?"

"Once. My dad bought it for us and we played it…well the week he died," Casey lightly stammers as Severide's face droops.

"Hey man…I didn't know," he offers in hastened remorse.

"It's okay. It's um…it's a fun game and I thought the boys would like it. I need something they can engage in and I don't have many games that four can play. So…RISK is it!" He taps the side before he heads into the living room; Severide leaning against the living room frame watching.

"The last time my dad and I played this…we um…we talked about what it would be like to play…you know second thought, maybe this isn't the right game to play after all."

"Talked about what?"

"What it would be like to play it with my son," Casey's voice starts to break. "He said I'd make a great father. Hallie and I had talked about a family and then she left…and those thoughts left and then she came back and we made plans again and now she's gone and I'm taking a crash course in parenting. Hadley's words weren't all lies."

"You won't fail them Matt. You can't."

"You think they'll like the game?"

"Andy loved it so I'm sure they will too," Severide assures him.

"Okay. Ready?"

"Yeah let's go and get them their own beds."

The two of them leave Casey's house and head for a discount furniture store in search of two single beds, a small chest of drawers, some closet fixings and of course bedding. After that they stopped in at a nearby diner, had lunch and then headed back to Casey's to set up the new boys room.

"Well?"

"I wanna move in here," Severide answers with a smile as he and Casey step back and admire the new living arrangement they had created for Ben and Griffin. "What's next?"

"Let's go pick them up and bring them back to their new home."

"I'll drive," Severide volunteers.

"Deal."

"Can't wait to see the looks on their faces," Severide grins as he slaps Casey on the back. The ride to the elementary school is spent talking about what they'd do on the weekend; the weather still being pretty decent for fall and might be a nice opportunity for them all to work outside the yard and then maybe have Christie and her family over for a BBQ dinner.

"Thought I'd invite Boden," Severide suggests. "Toss in Shay and we have a regular party."

"Think it should be okay. Would be nice for the boys to see all the support we have. I know Hermann wants to have them over to play with his kids."

"Damn six," Severide huffs. "Can't imagine having six kids to look after, can you?"

"Two's enough," Casey smirks as they near the school. Severide parks his car in the parents waiting area, Casey looking around for the boys. But a few moments later, Severide's angry curse punctuates the silence.

"Son of a bi…"

"What?" Casey asks in haste.

"Look who's car that is," Severide growls as he's quick to get out of his car and hurry toward a very familiar sedan.

"Kelly, wait!" Casey calls out in vain as he hangs back. Severide's eyes narrow as they lock with Hadley's; Hadley's car peeling away just before Severide reaches it.

"COWARD!" Severide yells; his angry outburst drawing a few curious glances. He turns and heads back to the car, muttering under his breath as Casey looks at him in wonder. "Why the hell is he here?"

"To provoke a fight."

"Yeah well it's working," Severide huffs as he slumps back into the front driver's seat.

"You warned me to give him what he wants and I'm going to warn you back. Don't give him reason to put the pressure on us instead of him."

"Yeah…I know," Severide groans as he rubs his face; the two Darden boys rushing toward their car. "Hadley didn't know I'd be here."

"Kelly…"

"I'm just saying," Severide replies seriously. "Here they come."

"Okay just smiles and no talk of Hadley," Casey reminds him.

"Got it. Hey guys!"

"I got an A on my science test," Griffin brags as he holds up his paper with a big red A+ on it.

"Now that calls for something special!"

"Only for Griffin?" Ben asks sadly.

"What did you do today Ben?" Casey asks as both boys file into the back of Severide's car.

"I volunteered to help the teacher at first recess."

"Well I'd say that also calls for something special. Don't you Uncle Kelly?"

"Sure do."

"What do we get?" Ben asks eagerly.

"Oh you'll hafta wait and see," Casey replies with a wide smile. On the way home, Casey keeps the boys talking about their day, what other things they did well and if there were any issues they wanted to discuss. Casey heard a bit of hesitation in Griffin's voice but didn't want to press the issue, telling himself that if there was something the young boy wanted to talk about he'd best do it in private.

As soon as they get home, Casey plays it cool; not letting on that there was a surprise waiting upstairs for the boys. He lets them take off their jackets and shoes, put their backpacks down and then drops the bomb.

"Why don't we go upstairs and see what's waiting." But he barely gets the words from his mouth before both boys race for the stairs to go up. As they reach their room, each boy stops and stares in shock at two separate beds; one outfitted in Chicago White Sox attire for Griffin and the other in Transformers for Ben.

"We get our own bed! Cool!"

"And look I got a megatron backpack!" Ben gushes as he jumps up and down on his bed.

"Ah…we gotta take care of that," Casey lightly warns as Ben flops down onto his bum and looks up with a flushed face. "So you guys like having your own beds now?"

"Yeah much better than sharing with someone who kicks," Griffin pokes his brother; both adult males laughing.

"Okay so we're gonna get supper started and then I thought we'd play RISK."

"Really?"

"Have you played it before?"

"Yeah our dad used to play it with us."

"Was Andy's favorite," Severide mentions softly as Casey looks up with a small frown. "Wash your hands for supper boys."

Casey and Severide head downstairs as both boys pull themselves away from their new surprises and hurry for the bathroom. Supper is started and soon all four are in the kitchen, helping out and doing various duties; Casey telling them that he'd like a bit of input from each as to what they wanted to each for meals when he and Kelly were there; the rest of the time they'd have to eat what Christie made for them.

"What is this?"

"Strew. Didn't your mom make beef stew?"

"It wasn't like this," Ben shakes his head as Casey looks at them in amusement. "It was…just different."

"But this is good too," Griffin adds in has as Ben nods in agreement.

"That's what counts," Casey smiles as they continue their dinner. After dinner the dishes are cleaned up, washed and put away before the four of them head into the small dining room and Casey pulls outs the game of RISK and sets it up, each of them taking a color.

"Uh…Uncle Matt…you can't put your troops there…I already have control of Russia," Severide states with a firm smile.

"Yes but this isn't a part of Russia…it's separate."

"The color's the same as…"

"Oh I don't think so," Casey retorts in sarcasm.

"Oh I think so. You come near that and see what happens," Severide goads.

"Oh is that a fact? Well I think I'll just…"

"Do and die!"

"Do you two need a time out?" Griffin buts in, both adult males looking at him in shock. "I mean really…it is just a game."

Casey's lips slightly purse as he looks at Severide and both utter a small chuckle of embarrassment before Severide nods and Casey withdraws his little colored game pieces. They play for another hour until Ben puts up his hands in victory; the other three game players groaning in defeat.

"I think you cheated!" Severide teases as he scoops Ben up in his grasp and carries the laughing boy out of the room.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was a fun game. We used to play with our dad."

"I know," Casey nods as he leans in a bit closer. "Something happened at school today right?"

"It wasn't that big a deal."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Next week is parent teacher's night and um…well I said no one was coming."

"Okay. Do you want me to go and talk to your teachers?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"I'll make time if you want me to be there. I know you are doing well in school but I know there have been some tough times also."

"Kids say things about mom being in jail."

"And that hurts right?" Casey asks as Griffin nods in sorrow. "I know it's not easy," Casey sighs as he put his arm around Griffin's shoulders. "When my mom was still in jail, even up to a few months ago and people would say things it would make me angry and want to stop them any way I could. Even if that meant getting into a fight."

"Really?" Griffin looks up in surprise.

"Yeah really. I'm human and have feelings and it hurt to hear those things. I would get angry and sometimes Chief Boden or Uncle Kelly would have to hold me back or remind me that it wasn't worth it, to stoop to their level. If I did stoop to their level I usually felt guilty afterward. It wouldn't change their opinion of me or my mom and fighting with them would only give them one more thing to laugh at me about."

"But I want them to stop."

"I know you do and the talk will die down; just waiting can be painful. Do you want me to talk to your teach about anyone in particular?"

"No," Griffin shrugs. "Maybe it'll die down like you said."

"Okay but if not then you let me know okay? I'm sorry they say those things but it's still new for them and kids can be cruel. But don't let them get to you okay?"

"Okay."

"And if it doesn't you tell me and we'll go to your teacher together okay? They need to be aware of stuff like this."

"Okay," Griffin replies with a softer smile, his tension starting to ease.

"And I'd like to come and talk to both your's and Ben's teachers, get to know them a bit better. They know the situation but it would help for them to see that I'm an active part of your life and interested in your education. Would that be okay?"

"I'd like that."

"Me too," Casey gives Griffin a hug. "Thought maybe tomorrow we'd all spend the day working in the yard, getting all the fall leaves and such cleaned up. Maybe have a few over for a barbeque later. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like fun," Griffin replies warmly.

"Good."

_You're going to be an excellent father Matt…_Severide's mind silently muses as he pulls away from the entrance to the living room and quietly sneaks upstairs to tuck Ben in; knowing that it would be Casey's strength and determination to make this work that would ultimately help the makeshift family succeed.

Later that night, Casey lies awake in bed, his weary eyes fixed on the darkness outside the window, his mind too awake to even contemplate sleep. He had had a small brush with danger thanks to Kevin Hadley but knows inside that Severide's words are true – he wouldn't stop until someone was dead. _We have to get that name…we need a place to start looking, _his mind muses as he finally rolls onto his side. A family and friends barbeque, tricking Boden to get the name, a private investigation into a dangerous opponent, parent teacher interviews, extracurricular activities, school issues and growing pains between him and Kelly as now shared parents. And through it all he had to somehow keep two innocent boys safe and clueless to the possible life ending danger they all were facing.

The road ahead would be dangerous. Would they succeed?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so am building up the story about Hadley, b/c the writers had such a great opportunity to show us more but didn't *alas*. I also want to interject a few more moments with our boys and their boys. So will our boys get the name? And if so where will it take them? And to who? A few surprises await! And of course you know Hadley won't go quietly into the night so what dangers are waiting? Did you like the game of RISK? Hahah come on Casey sitting at home pining for Dawson was sad/pathetic at best! We need more bromance for stuff like that! Kelly should have been there (okay mini rant over haha) Lots a head so I hope you're all still liking this and please do review before you go and thanks!

**PS:** Hope you all liked the last little hilarious adventure with our boys and George! :)


	6. Creating Unnecessary Tension

**Title: Growing Pains  
****Chapter 6 – Creating Unnecessary Tension**

* * *

"Hey…what's going on?" Severide asks Casey in a soft whisper as he slowly stumbles into the kitchen about 2am.

"Did I wake you?"

"Heard you walk past. You okay?"

"Yeah I…just couldn't sleep," Casey admits with a heavy sigh as he reaches for a bottle of beer; Severide watching in concern as his hand pauses and then puts it back. "After my father died I…I got into an irregular sleeping pattern. I never saw his body right after he was shot, only in the hospital but um…but it took months before it was back to normal and then with Hallie. I still see myself holding her Kelly. Begging her to come back to me. Some nights are fine and now…now I see her and the boys and I fail them both."

"Wanna drink alone?"

"Shouldn't be drinking at all at this hour right?"

"You need me to tell you no?" Severide shrugs. "I understand your reasoning but how about water instead?" He retorts with a small smirk.

"Probably healthier," Casey huffs as he heads for the sink and runs the cold water. "You know what sucks about being up at this time?"

"What?"

"Nothing good on TV," Casey groans as Severide nods and snickers.

"How about a Risk rematch?" Severide suggests as Casey looks at him in shock. "Well we're both up. Come on…first one to conquer Canada wins."

"You're on."

The two of them sit down to an early morning game of Risk. But the purpose of the game wasn't to see who could master world domination in the board game but for one friend trying to help another work past a tough emotional hurdle. Casey was always one to keep everything inside from his team at work and most around him; only a few were privy to peel away the layers and peer under the tormented shield. Tonight was one of those nights. And Severide knew if he just left Casey to his bottle of water, the pattern would continue without resolution and another reason he had agreed to move in, one he kept hidden from Casey, was to help him deal with Hallie's absence in his life and make sure he didn't go off the deep end alone. He was too good a friend to just turn his back on.

The next time Severide looks at the clock it's nearly 4am and Casey's about to fall face first down onto the playing board. So not uttering a word, he leaves his spot by the table, gently helps Casey's sleepy frame to his feet and heads for the stairs.

"I won," Casey whispers with a small smile. "Got to…Canada."

"You sure did," Severide whispers back; neither of them wanting to wake the boys at such a late hour. "Sleep well buddy," Severide tells Casey as he helps him into his bed; Casey rolling onto his side and whispering goodnight before darkness consumes him for good. Severide creeps back downstairs, wondering if that's why Casey looked so tired some mornings coming into shift – he was awake all night…dwelling and drinking. Of course after Hallie died he had emotionally tense issues on his mind – rescuing someone you love, recovering their dead body was traumatizing at best. No wonder that had kept him awake. But now this…thrust into parenthood and a vengeful ex-coworker running around wrecking havoc with that assignment. _I'd be drinking too, _Severide's mind groans as he slips into his own bed. His eyes close and much like his friend one floor up – they don't open until several hours later.

XXXXXXXX

"Did you guys play after we went to bed or something?" Griffin asks a very sleepy Severide Saturday morning. "Where's Uncle Matt?"

"Yeah we played a bit and then went to bed. I think he's still…"

"Uncle Matt!"

"Not that easy to sleep in in this place," Casey lightly smirks as he stumbles into the kitchen, offering all of them a sleepy wave.

"Uncle Matt has bed head," Ben snickers as Casey feels a few strands sticking up and offers them a wry smile.

"Who wants waffles for breakfast?" Severide volunteers as Casey's eyes widen and he looks at the boys with a wide grin; the three of them answering "ME" in unison. "Waffles it is!"

"So are we really gonna be yard slaves today?" Ben groans as Casey looks up from making the coffee.

"Yard slaves?" He lightly snickers as Griffin grins. "Griffin, stop tormenting your little brother."

"Uncle Kelly said that's what big brothers do," Ben pouts as Casey looks over at Severide who shrugs and snickers.

"Well he is right about that and he would know all about that too," Casey retorts. "Isn't that right Uncle Kelly?"

"That is right Uncle Matt," Severide replies proudly.

"See!"

"Not fair!" Ben folds his arms on the table and buries his head as Griffin laughs.

"But you know what's great about being the little brother Ben?" Casey starts as both Severide and Griffin look up in wonder; Ben lifting his head to listen. "They have to set the example by doing most of the heavy lifting."

"What?" Griffin growls as Severide merely purses his lips and then chuckles.

"That's not fair," Severide mildly protests the same time as Griffin.

"Trust me, we'll all have fun today and share the work," Casey pats Ben on the back as he looks at Griffin and nods. "And then we'll have some people over tonight and that'll be fun also."

"Can we play Risk again?"

"Challenge Chief Boden when he comes," Severide answers with a grin as Griffin looks up at Casey.

"Trust me, he loves board games," Casey assures the young boy with an affectionate smile. "And he'd be only too happy to play with you."

"What about me?"

"You too!"

"Poor guy," Severide chuckles as Casey shakes his head.

"Which one?" Casey retorts.

About twenty minutes later, breakfast is on the table and the talk dies to a minimum; after which the boys help clean up, ferrying dishes back and forth to the sink before they are told to go get ready to head outside.

"You okay this morning?"

"Yeah," Casey nods. "Thanks for the game last night," he states with a small smile. "I just…some nights I can't sleep. With Hallie, it was just me to consider but now…I mean look at this," Casey lightly huffs as he pulls out the boy's school schedule. "Christie is going to help with the bulk of this…and damn I'd be so lost without her. But there are parent teacher meetings next week and then starts the fun stuff. Most has died down for winter but there are still things that shouldn't be missed. We work crazy hours…Hadley's not helping and I'm wondering when I'm going to get another call from the school counselor."

"We'll make it work. You know Shay won't mind helping out in a pinch either."

"Boden said he would too. I'll show them the schedule tonight. I know Hermann volunteered but he's already the mayor of his own city," Casey lightly chuckles as he puts the schedule back on the fridge and then folds his arms and leans against it; his face displaying a heavy frown. "I can't let them down."

"You won't. Come on," Severide says as he slaps Casey on the back. "Let's get outside and rake some leaves or whatever needs to be done. But I gotta tell you, there isn't much."

"Actually…" Casey starts as he pulls away. "We need to make a shed."

"What's that?" Severide calls out as Casey disappears around the corner; Severide muttering as he heads for his room to get dressed for the day; Casey laughing all the way upstairs. When they are all dressed they head outside to enjoy a fall day without rain; the sun offering them something to smile about.

Severide starts to clean up the small patio area where they'd be having supper; while Casey gets the boys to help him clean up just bits and pieces of debris in the back yard, clearing away a space for a small shed to house the boy's bikes, some yard equipment and a few other things.

Since Severide had made breakfast, Casey heads inside just before noon and pulls out a few fixings; telling himself that while his cooking wasn't the gourmet offerings that even his sister could offer, it was tasty and filling and that's what mattered – keeping the meals healthy was an ongoing task.

"Lunch is ready!" Casey calls out as three faces look up in joy and head for the back door and then inside the kitchen.

"Yay hot dogs!" Ben exclaims as his rosy cheeks widen with delight.

"Yup. So wash up and let's eat."

"No sauerkraut?" Severide teases as slides into a kitchen chair.

"I have some day old cabbage you could douse in pickle juice if you want," Casey banters back.

"Ewww!" Griffin looks at them in disgust as both older men laugh. The four of them contentedly enjoy their simple meal of hot dogs, chips and hot chocolate, Casey outlining his plan for the shed work in the afternoon and how it should only take them a few hours to get it up and complete; something he wanted to do before the rain and show comes.

"Boden's bringing the steaks," Casey mentions as he reads his text, looking up at Severide with a happy grin.

"Excellent! Shay's bringing a salad."

"Salad?" Casey arches his brows.

"She's been on a health kick as of late," Severide groans as Casey's phone beeps again. "Shay invited Dawson who…yes invited Mills."

"Anyone else?" Casey smirks.

"I invited Capp. He's going to bring the beer and…what else is he…Matt?" Severide's tone turns serious when Casey's expression instantly hardens and his jaw set. "What?"

"It's um…unknown number. No big deal."

"Matt…"

"It's no…big deal."

"Let me see that," Severide quickly snatches away Casey's phone and reads the brief but malicious text.

_'Heather made a mistake with you.' _

"Hadley," Severide hisses as Casey takes his phone back.

"The number is unknown," Casey tries to argue back. "But yeah it's Hadley. Who else!"

"Don't let him ruin today."

"I won't," Casey nods with a tight lipped smile as Severide takes his arm and turns him back to face him.

"Matt!"

"I'm trying to ignore him!" He snaps as he jerks his arm free, takes a deep breath and then steps back. "Sorry…I just…damn it Kelly it's like he knows my fears and I just…I worry about that too okay? I do."

"He wants this…this fighting and tension. Why else would he send this on a great Saturday afternoon. He wants your day shot to hell."

"I know that!" Casey grumbles as his voice quickly lowers. "I know that…I just…I know. He won't win," Casey states firmly. "He won't."

Severide watches Casey take his leave; shoulders slumps and can only offer a heated curse in Hadley's name. _What the hell is his damn game? He never showed interest in Heather or the boys before. Why now? Just to see Matt fail? Would he really stoop that low to see those boys hurt? _But Severide's mind doesn't have to offer him an answer. He knows it. A resounding '_yes_' echoes in his mind as he heads back outside with gritted teeth.

Casey grabs his jacket and shoves his phone into his pocket; pausing in the quiet hallway to take another deep breath and lean against the wall. _ I wish Hallie was here…she'd…_his eyes close as his mind whisks him back to a happy memory, her hands on his shoulders, rubbing away the tension, whispering in his ear that when the time was right they'd have an amazing family and he'd be an amazing fathear. His eyes suddenly flood and he quickly opens them, wiping away a few emotional tears before he would head back outside to a barrage of questions – mostly from Kelly. _I can do this…for the boys sake…for Hallie. I won't give in to Hadley! I WON'T!_

With his mind firmly set, Casey heads back outside to help see his project come to fruition. "Okay…ready to get building?" He asks enthusiastically. But when he only gets three shrugs in return he laughs and presses onward. "Alright Uncle Kelly is in charge of…" he rattles off the individual responsibilities and then all get started. About two hours later, they all stand back, breathing hard but admiring their own handiwork as the small shed stands proudly in the back.

"We did it!" Ben shouts happily.

"We sure did! Now who wants to build…" Casey starts. But the words barely escape his lips as both boys, at Severide's urging, jump on Casey and tackle him to the ground. "He-hey…" Casey laughs as Severide stands and watches with a grin. "Help… me…" he tries again as Severide shakes his head; happy to hear his friend's warm laughter, especially given the tense moment a few hours earlier – one that had threatened to ruin their fun day so far.

"Better sleep with one eye open," Casey lightly chuckles as he remains seated on the ground; the boys already having rushed inside to get changed and cleaned up to have people over.

"I have eyes in the back of my head," Severide snickers as he offers his hand and helps Casey stand up. "Shed looks great."

"I'm just glad they both helped us. That was the whole point of this."

"Good point," Severide muses as they turn and head inside, the back yard now ready to receive visitors. About an hour later, the doorbell rings and Shay appears.

"Auntie Shay!" Griffin greets her with a smile and a hug.

"Hey guys," Shay greets them as she hugs both boys and then offers the large salad bowl to Severide.

"That's a lot of salad!" He playfully protests as he heads into the kitchen.

"How you holding up?" She asks Casey in concern.

"Every day has something," Casey replies in truth as a knock is heard at the door. "Otis?"

"Heard there was a party here," he grins as he holds up a bag of potatoes.

"Uh…" Casey looks at them in suspect.

"BZ's best scalloped potatoes."

"Who's BZ?" Ben asks in wonder as Casey and Otis exchange amused expressions.

"Well young Ben Darden, it's like this…" Otis starts as he slings the bag of potatoes over one shoulder and then wraps his free arm around Ben's and directs him toward the kitchen. About ten minutes later, Capp arrives with the beer, followed by Dawson and Mills with dessert and a few other goodies and soon the house is full of friends, laughter and the smell of good food waiting to be eaten.

Mills and Otis entertain the boys, while Shay and Dawson take over the kitchen, Casey, Severide, Boden and Capp on the back porch with beers and steaks, not caring about the cold. Finally it was time to load up their plates, find a place to sit and enjoy their hard work.

"I like BZ's scalloped taters," Ben pipes up during a few seconds of quiet during dinner. All faces turn to Otis who naturally beams and nods.

"Another believer," he grins as Casey pats him on the back. "Thanks boss…" he offers with a mock sob. "I'd like to thank the academy…" he stands up and starts to offer a mock Oscar thank you speech; everyone in the room laughing and enjoying the spectacle. The friendly chatter returns and within seconds the house is full of banter, laughter and of course close friends helping out two of their own. The talk about Hadley is non-existent as both Casey and Severide had made a solemn pact to not mention anything about that in front of the boys or Boden; that would anger all involved and tip their hand before anything really got started. Heather was asked and talked about, because even Boden agreed, to make sure the boys know their mother is still thought about and remembered; it wasn't their job to judge in front of her two small boys.

After supper is done, Ben and Griffin challenge Boden and Mills to a game of Risk everyone joining in from time to time just to add some laughter and fun to the boys already fun evening. Casey talks to Dawson and Shay about his growing parenting skills and Capp talks to Severide about all the recent changes he's dealing it; daring to ask how he's doing after Hadley's reappearance.

The evening is a success; no one inside the warm and happy house having any clue that they were being watched. Hadley's eyes narrow as he watches through his binoculars from a discreet distance, knowing that in the past, he too would have been included in such a fun and family-esque gathering. He puts his binoculars down and glances down at the front passenger seat before he pulls away into the night, heading for Heather Darden's place, telling himself that the teams were occupied with each other; now would be a good night to go hunting.

Hadley's car stops in front of the Darden place and he pauses for a second as his mind swirls back in time; seeing a very similar house with a small red-haired boy watching his father leave from the front window. He hears his mother's angry curse in the background and asks if it's his fault his father left. The answer wasn't comforting and it haunted him his entire life; feeding his bitter resentment toward anyone who dared to call themselves father. Hadley's car stops in the back yard; his hands reaching for the tool that will help him break into the Darden home, his mind racing to find one piece of very damning evidence. Would he be successful this time?

XXXXXXXX

"I'd say tonight was a success," Severide whispers as he carries Ben's sleeping frame to his bed upstairs. About two hours before bedtime, when it was just Boden and Shay remaining, Casey told them to get into their pajamas and then finish their game. It literally wiped them both out.

"Thanks Uncle Matt…today was awesome," Griffin whispers as Casey pulls the blankets up to the young boy's shoulders.

"It sure was," Casey whispers as he offers him a warm smile. "I'm glad you both had fun. Goodnight."

"G'nite," Griffin whispers as he rolls onto his side and Casey turns off the light; he and Severide tip-toeing out of the room and into the quiet hallway.

"Think Boden let them win?" Severide snickers.

"He knows how to play fair. He lets us win from time to time," Casey smirks as they reach the stairwell landing. "I think after all the exercise, fresh air, good and fun I'm going to sleep right through to morning."

"Sounds like a plan."

Both head their separate directions; enter their separate bedrooms and are asleep within seconds. And both had stuck to the plan of sleeping right through the night; waking well rested and ready to enjoy their Sunday. Casey lies in bed, his arms folded under his head, thinking about the night before and how fun it was for the boys to be around so many people that had happily volunteered their time to help out with – just things. Otis said on nights he wasn't working he'd be delighted to take Griffin to baseball practice, while Capp and Mills both volunteered to be Ben's chauffer. Dawson and Shay said they'd help with school projects and Boden said no matter what he was invested for the long haul. But Casey knows that those offerings would only be taken up on rare occasions, it was the bulk of every day parenting skills that fell on his shoulders. Meals, parent teacher, discussions about…growing up and talk about his mother. Things that weren't easy but were necessary. This was a rare weekend off. But it wouldn't always be that way as sometimes their shifts included weekends. Who would occupy the boys time then? They couldn't stay home by themselves. _The challenges are far from over._

He looks over at the clock and knows it's time to get up – whether he wants to or not, his body was done lying in bed. Casey quietly pads downstairs, past Severide's closed bedroom door and enters the living room. For the most part, his guests had cleaned up; but there were still a few things that had to be tended to.

"Tell me you just…got up," Severide groans as he stumbles into the kitchen and slumps down into the closest chair, watching Casey put on some fresh coffee.

"About half hour ago," Casey answers in truth. "I can't help but wonder what Hadley wanted in the Darden house. The front door was open. He was in a hurry and I'm thinking…"

"What?"

"That the shed was a distraction. I'm going to go back to their place and check it out."

"We'll all go."

"Kelly…" Casey starts to protest but then nods in resignation. "Maybe they'll find a few other things they want to bring back here. I just don't want to make a federal case if something appears to be missing."

"What could he even want there?"

"I don't know. He showed up at the school. Why? To talk to the boys? To me? None of this makes much sense right now," Casey shrugs. "But something tells me we need that name sooner rather than later."

"Agreed."

The two of them enjoy their first mug of coffee, before Severide heads for the bathroom to have a shower and Casey pulls a few things for breakfast, the boys coming to join him a few minutes later. An hour later, they all get into Casey's truck and head for the Darden house, Casey telling the boys he just wants to check on a few things and see if they wanted to get anything before they head for the supermarket to get some groceries for the week and then head back home to just hang.

Casey's hand tries the door handle first, relieved that it's locked and doesn't appear to be tampered with. He pushes the door open and then steps inside; everything again _appearing _to be in place. What none of them realize is that things were tampered with and that not everything was as it _appeared_.

"Okay boys…get a few things and then we'll go," Casey instructs as both boys take off their shoes and then slowly head up to their rooms.

"So…what are we looking for?"

"Something that could link Hadley to the Darden's in any way…there's nothing of much monetary value to steal so…"

"It's gotta be personal. I'll take upstairs," Severide volunteers as Casey gives him a nod and heads for the living room. But before he starts there, he notices the basement door and makes his way toward it, flipping on the light and giving his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dimly lit surroundings before he ventures down the short flight of wooden stairs. He reaches the bottom and slightly coughs as his lungs constrict from the moldy dust his feet kick up. He heads for the window first; his eyes slightly narrowing to let in less surrounding light and to focus on the small lock in the middle. Sure enough it had been dented.

"Damn," Casey curses as he reaches for a small stool and hops up, examining the lock and then pushing the window open to see the disturbed dirt on the other side. The window was big enough for someone to climb in if they were really desperate. But he's so focused on his findings that he fails to see a figure come up behind him.

"Hey I fou…" Severide starts as Casey turns around with a startled gasp, his fist ready to strike. "Whoa Chuck Norris…" Severide pulls back as Casey's lips purse.

"Make some noise when you come near," Casey lightly growls.

"Sorry," Severide frowns as he looks up at the window. "What'd you find?"

"The lock's been tampered with. Someone's come through here."

"I found fresh dirt upstairs in the bedroom. It looks like whoever was there tried to clean most of it away, but some escaped and I found it," Severide explains as Casey relocks and then barricades the window from inside. "What the hell does he want?"

"Where was the dirt?"

"By Andy's closet."

"What?"

"Yeah, go figure right?" Severide retorts. "Andy didn't have stocks or anything like…what's he looking for?"

"We need to find a connection between Hadley and the Darden's first," Casey ponders as they hear little feet running around upstairs. "Nothing was missing?"

"I don't even know what to look for. He could have taken a picture off the mantle I mean…damn I tried to remember the times I was here but….but what about you?"

"When I was here helping Heather I didn't think to take note of that stuff. I mean he…" Casey's voice trails off as he looks around the unfinished basement and then back at his friend. "He could have had something…that…different things are valuable to different people right?"

"We need that name," Severide huffs as he shakes his head. "Damn I hate that he's winning by even a little."

"You are assuming he's found what he was after," Casey interjects.

"Guess we'll know next time if he tries to come back and get in this way."

"We're back on shift on Tuesday. First thing…get that name."

"Yup."

The two of them look around the basement a bit more before heading back upstairs to be with the boys, not wanting to draw too much suspicion to what they were doing; Casey heading upstairs just to see what Severide had told him and poke around a bit more while Severide kept the boys distracted downstairs. Finally it was time to lock up and leave; both of them now determined to get into Boden's office, get that name and a place to start looking. Time was starting to put the pressure on them, reminding them Hadley wouldn't wait forever before he struck again – and next time it might cost them all just a little bit more.

They enter the supermarket, each adult male taking a basket and one of the boys and half the list; going their separate ways and then reuniting at the check-out.

"Fluff?" Casey looks at Severide with a small groan as Ben's face beams and he nods.

"Red licorice ropes?" Severide tosses back as both Casey and Griffin point at each other. "Hey at least it wasn't…no way…animal crackers?"

"They're great for dipping in Nutella," Griffin protests as he snatches the box from Severide's grasp.

"Yeah Uncle Kelly," Casey nods as Severide can merely shake his head and chuckle. They load up the truck and then head for home, the afternoon spent finishing homework and a few other projects that needed tending to.

"I gotta run for a bit," Severide slowly saunters into the kitchen about five with his phone in hand.

"What's up?"

"Shay needs a hand with…oh don't ask," he lightly groans.

"Things not working out with…who's her latest?"

"I thought it was Grace but she said Mary and…as I said…don't ask," Severide chuckles as he reaches for his jacket. "What is that?"

"Pork roast."

"Remind me again why Mills does the cooking at the House?"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Casey grins as Severide nods in agreement.

"I won't be too long. An hour at the most there and back. I think she just needs a bottle of ketchup opened!" Severide jokes.

"I'll tell her you said that!" Casey calls out as Severide leaves the kitchen laughing.

Severide gets into his car and slowly pulls away, another car following at a discreet distance. He reaches Shay's new apartment building and hurries inside; his mind racing as to what would happen come Tuesday morning when they went into work with a new plan of action.

"Hey…so what's up? Need me to kill a spider?" He jokes before the other female appears with a black eye. "Oh damn what happened?"

"My car is not working and Mary she…"

"I shouldn't have been there. I thought he was gone but…"

"Where is he?" Severide asks in anger.

"Antonio's out looking for him now," Shay explains.

"Okay what do you need from me?"

"A ride to lakeshore. The ER."

"I can't afford the ambulance bill."

"Sure but…oh damn," Severide's voice stops as he looks at the nasty cut on her shoulder.

"I convinced her she needs to get it properly checked out."

"Yeah, of course, let's go. How will you get home?"

"Her sister Sara is going to pick her up for the night and then drop me back here. She's working but will be off in an hour. Thanks Kelly."

"Yeah of course. I'll just text Matt and we can go."

"Did the boys like last night?" She asks as they get their coats; Shay helping her new friend carefully hers on atop the makeshift dressing.

"Yeah they loved it. Shay…" Severide starts in concern.

"I'll be okay Kelly. The ass was drunk and he…he just can't accept she's leaving him for me. Antonio will pick him up and he'll spend the night in jail. She's got the rest of her things and doesn't need to go back. Thank you."

"Course," Severide assures her as they head for the door. Shay locks up and within minutes they are heading for the hospital, Shay telling Severide a bit more about Mary's sordid backstory; Severide holding back a comment that Shay always went for the hard-luck cases.

"Call me if you need anything else," Severide tells Shay as leaves her in the ER waiting area and heads back outside. He looks at the time and knows he'll only be about ten minutes past the time he told Matt he'd be there for dinner with him and the boys.

But about fifteen minutes later, his engine starts to sputter and Severide can only curse as his car starts to lag.

"Ah what the hell," he grumbles as the red light comes on – indicating an engine trouble. "No way…I just had the damn thing tuned," he groans as the car stops dead. He puts on his four way flashers and then gets out and heads for the front. But just as he's about to open the hood, he notices a car nearing him, slowing and then pulling behind him and stopping a few yards away.

His heart starts to beat a bit faster as the lone occupant sits in the darkened interior of his car – watching.

"What the hell?" Severide whispers as his stomach tightens from anxiety. But just as he reaches for his phone, the lone male occupant makes a move to get out and confront him.

"Who's there?"

* * *

**A/N:** eeks! Hehe so you know I can't resist my broments so how did you like the early morning risk game? Hehe and then of course them working as a team and then enjoying the gathering of friends. Slowly going to expand upon Hadley's backstory and motivation and I hope you are all liking that (again we only know a few things so I'm going to build on those and hopefully still make it plausible!) but this is fanfic so I am allowed a few surprises *wink* so who shows up at the end? Who's face would come into focus when he stepped out of the shadows? Remember no one is safe muwhahahaha Friend or foe? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks!


	7. An About Face?

**Title: Growing Pains  
****Chapter 7 – An About Face?**

* * *

Casey looks at the time and frowns, Kelly being well past the time he said it would take to get back home.

"Where's Uncle Kelly?" Ben asks quietly as the three of them sit around the table eating.

"He could still be with Shay's friend at the hospital."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Griffin wonders next.

"I hope so. Sounded like a pretty tense situation so maybe Uncle Kelly had to stay longer than he had hoped. I tried to call but he didn't pick up so he might be with the doctor and Shay. He'll be fine," Casey tries to assure them with a tight smile. However, his inner agitation doesn't subside so easily when the offer a shrug and go back to their dinner. About twenty minutes later, it being a whole hour past the time Severide said he'd be there for dinner, they hear keys jiggling in the lock.

"He's home," Ben looks up from the puzzle he's doing with Casey on the dining room table, Griffin in a nearby chair reading.

"Let's just give him a few minutes okay," Casey tells them softly as both nod in compliance.

"Sorry I'm late. Be there in a minute!" Severide calls out; a slight sharpness to his tone telling something more had contributed to his tardiness. But when about five minutes more pass, Casey pushes himself away from the boys and goes in search of his friend.

"Kelly?" Casey asks softly as he knocks on the bathroom door. "Oh damn…what the h…" he starts as Severide turns around to display a bruised cheek and blood on his lips. "What happened? Is Shay okay? Was it Hadley?"

"Hold on a sec," Severide puts up his hand to stop Casey's ramble. "I think part of it was Hadley and part…" Severide huffs as he slumps against the counter to retell his story.

"Part?"

"Hold on a sec," Severide smirks, "let me tell you what happened."

Severide's mind thinks back_; seeing himself in the darkened cabin of his car as the engine starts to sputter. 'Oh what the hell…I just had this thing tuned up.'_

_The car stopped dead on the side of the road, his fist hitting the dash just before he got out to check under the hood and see what was going on. 'No engine fluid. What? I just…ah damn what about…oil's gone too? Who did….' His voice trailed off as another car pulled up behind him and then slowed to a stop. _

"The driver just sat there watching for a few minutes."

"Watching?"

"I thought it was Hadley but then…"

_'You Kelly Severide?'_

_'Who the hell are you? Did you do this to my car?'_

_'No, but I'm going to do this to your face!'_

"And then…bang he punched me in the face for no damn reason and without warning. We tussled a bit and then he tells me he's Mary's boyfriend and he followed me from the hospital. He told me to stay away and mind my own business and whatever," Severide groans as he touches his cheek. "He finally left and I was going to call Antonio when I noticed my phone battery was dead."

"Explains why I tried to call and you didn't answer."

"Wasn't on purpose. So I finally flagged down a trucker. He called me a tow and I called Antonio. I got my fluids filled up and…and now here I am."

"Didn't you just get it tuned up?"

"There's no way my mechanic would have let her run dry like that. I know who did it."

"Kelly…do you know for sure?"

"Hadley's messing with us. He's doing small things to get us worked up but leaving no proof it's him. But it has to be. Who else Matt?"

"Here…your nose is bleeding again," Casey offers a soft tissue as Severide takes it and nods. "Was worried…I know he…he's capable of anything."

"We gotta stop him before he makes good on that threat. Matt my break fluid was next. Another hour and it could have been game over, just the tubing was a bit clogged so it drained slower."

"The other tubing?"

"Literally drained down to the bare minimum. Musta been overnight or…I don't know," Severide huffs. "I won't tell the boys about the car. No need to worry them further."

"Hungry?"

"A little," Severide replies as Casey leans in and brushes away a few flecks of dried blood and dirt from his shoulder. "Thanks man…I just…what'd you tell the boys?"

"Issues with Shay's friend. I agree. I can't tell them about Hadley. Kelly they met him. They might not have been close but they know who he is. Knowing that someone that worked with their father and called himself their friend who's now trying to hurt them and has hurt others and might be capable of killing…I just can't," Casey resigns with a heavy sigh. "Come on, I'll warm you a plate."

"Okay."

Severide cleans his face as best he can but knows…it was Hadley who had tampered with his car. It was a small but serious warning – one he would take seriously.

"Hey guys!"

"Uncle Kelly! What happened?" Ben asks as he wraps his arms around Severide's legs until he's hoisted into the air and then is able to wrap his legs around Kelly's waist.

"Did you get into a fight?"

"I…was hit by a man who was angry."

"Was it Shay's girlfriend's boyfriend?" Griffin wonder as Casey offers a small chuckle and then shrugs.

"Kids today," Casey resigns.

"Ah yes…" Severide answers in truth, not telling them about the car. "He was angry but I'm sure the cops will take care of him."

"Did he hurt her also?"

"Auntie Shay?" Severide asks as Ben nods. "No, Auntie Shay is fine and both her and her friend are safe now. So was dinner good?"

"I don't like when you're hurt," Ben states sadly as he wraps his arms around Severide's neck and holds on tightly; Severide tossing Casey as weak glance as Casey looks up with a soft frown.

"Yeah me either big guy. But I'm okay, I promise," Severide tries to assure him with a back pat. "Okay…I'm hungry, wanna help me find dinner?"

"Sure!"

Casey watches Severide heading into the kitchen, turning back to Griffin with a tight smile but knowing that Hadley was playing with fire. Serious fire. They, of course, had no proof but the gut feeling inside was growing stronger, telling him it was time to turn the tables and fast.

"So you all ready for school tomorrow?" Casey asks Griffin as he ease down into a chair beside him; Severide and Ben in the kitchen talking about the new Lego transformers creation Ben made for him.

XXXXXXXX

"With any luck, Boden won't be in yet," Severide mentions as they head into work together, a rare morning of being able to carpool. Christie would resume her weekly responsibilities, picking up the boys and keeping them until either Matt or Kelly was able to come and pick them up after shift if it wasn't too late and then take them home. But if the night wasn't slow and they were kept until late hours, they'd sleep at Christie's and be picked up the next day if possible.

The two of them arrive at the quite firehouse and head inside, one in search of Boden and the other to his office. But it wasn't going to be as easy as planned.

"Hey…morning Chief," Severide states in a louder tone; signaling Casey who was waiting by Boden's office to make himself scarce. Casey hurries away just as Severide and Boden round the corner.

"Rough night last night?" Boden nods to the distinct bruise on Severide's cheek.

"Shay's…ah don't ask," Severide huffs as they reach Boden's office.

"Is Shay okay?"

"She's…yeah she's fine, just wish she'd pick someone normal. Thanks again for the help on the weekend."

"Boys seem to be doing fine," Boden comments as he heads for his desk, Severide hanging back and eyeing the filing cabinet. "Something on your mind Kelly?"

"Sir, we don't talk about Hadley in front of the boys and it's been a few days since I heard from my father. Anything new on the investigation?"

"I know this is frustrating for you Kelly but you know I can't divulge anything."

"What about motive? Sir you know I can't not think about it," Severide insists as Casey hovers around the corner – listening. They'd have to go to plan B – using Shay to keep Boden occupied with the physical while Casey got the information in the drawers.

"I know this is hard but there really isn't much I can say. I'm sorry. Everything else okay?"

"Yeah…fine," Severide replies flatly as Boden frowns. "I know you're stuck Sir but Hadley's not just sitting around."

"He will be dealt with."

"Yeah before who pays the ultimate price," Severide lightly grumbles before he offers Boden a nod and turns and heads out of his office; Casey catching up with once they were out of sight. "Now we have to wait until Shay gets here."

"When will that be?"

"After last night…who knows," Severide groans as he opens his locker. He looks at a picture of him and Andy beside one of him and Matt and frowns. "Andy wouldn't have wanted this. Heather in jail and Hadley out to harm his family. None of this makes sense."

"Heather is torn up about it but I'm going to see her tomorrow; parent teacher night is the one after that. Thought I'd take the pictures of the barbeque, show her that the boys have a great support system and are having fun and well looked after."

"And hopefully by that time we'll have something solid on Hadley and he'll be gone for good," Severide remarks with a sour note. But it's not long before the overhead paging system goes off and within seconds, the Firehouse is a flurry of activity and it's all hands on deck.

_"Smoke's thick in here guys…watch it!" Casey tells his team over their headsets._

_"I can't see…wait…I have movement. Fire Department!" Hermann's voice is heard shouting into the thick smoky air. _

_Casey continues his slow path toward the window to vent, knowing time was against him but that he had to be careful or he'd be giving Severide's team something more than a few trapped workers to worry about. "Vent's done. Window's open. Kelly, there are two on the first floor."_

_"We're on our way in. Clarke…Capp…"_

Casey hears Severide giving instructions to his team but presses on into the belly of the small clothing factory. He looks at all the plastic mannequins and feels his stomach tighten; the heat was warping their faces and the scene was creepy and surreal. But as he moves a bit closer he notices something very odd…numbers…numbers spray painted on one of the mannequins.

Not wanting to cause too much panic for his team or Severide's, Casey presses on, making a mental note to come back after the flames had been extinguished and everyone was out safely. He gets that opportunity an hour later.

"Got a sec?" Casey asks Severide in a low tone; Boden looking up to see his two lieutenants heading back into the smoldering building.

"What's going on?" Severide asks in curiosity as he follows Casey into the eerie surroundings.

"Notice anything odd about that mannequin?"

"She's not weari….damn son of a bitch," Severide's curse dies in his lips as he notices his badge number spray painted on the body of the nude plastic mannequin. "Anyone else see this?"

"What's going on?" Boden's voice is heard as he joins them.

"Hadley Sir," Severide lightly growls as he turns to face Boden with an angry expression. "What the hell is taking AI so long?"

"I unders…"

"No one understands. He deliberately sets these fires and leaves these taunting messages because he knows he's getting away with it!" Severide half shouts as Casey offers his frustrated friend a sympathetic expression.

"If you have confirmed proof that Kevin Hadley started this fire then by all means produce it," Boden fires back in a firm but kind tone.

"The MO is the same as the others!"

"And so far we only have evidence but no proof of who to tie it to! It will come."

"Yeah? Before who dies!" Severide growls as he pushes through Boden and Casey and storms back toward the front door.

"Let him go. He needs to cool down."

"Chief, we all know who's doing this."

"I know what you want to do. Pay him a visit."

"Chief…"

"Matt, don't take me for a fool. But going over there and causing any kind of trouble will only get a harassment suit filed against you or Kelly and without proof, Hadley would be in the right. And who would suffer the most? Those innocent boys in your care. Can you afford to take that chance?" Boden asks directly as Casey's lips exhale heavily and he shakes his head no. "I know you hate to hear me say it but you have to wait."

"What do we really know about him personally Chief?" Casey dares to inquire. "When you hired him…what…did he say anything that…"

"Would have given me pause as to think he could go off the deep end later in his career? No. He was a damn good firefighter when he started and unless Benny and the other investigators hadn't painted such a clear picture I would still think it's the wrong man. But…we have to wait. Go and get cleaned up."

"Yes Sir," Casey mutters under his breath as he turns and heads back outside into the fresh air. He watches Severide's truck pull away and can only shake his head in agitation. However, that agitation instantly surges as Engine 51 pulls away and he sees Hadley's car on the other side of the street – watching.

"Don't," Hermann's hand rests on his shoulder just as Casey makes a move to go and confront the former squad member. "He's not worth it."

"How long's he been there?"

"Just pulled up," Hermann answers in truth. "He wants a scene."

"I know," Casey huffs as he offers a whispered thank you to Hermann and then turns back to his men. "Alright…back to the House for…well I guess now it's brunch."

Casey's jaw tries to relax as he climbs in the front of the truck opposite Cruz, his eyes slightly narrowing as the big rig pulls away and slowly rolls past Hadley's dark sedan.

"What's going on with him Casey?" Cruz also inquires, all eyes on the truck 81 team leader.

"I don't know…I wish I did," Casey huffs as he looks at Cruz in frustration. "Trust me I wish I knew what was going on with him."

"Well if he comes any closer, he'll be askin' for trouble from all of us!" Mills pipes as Mouch and Hermann nod in agreement.

"He wants that guys. He wants us to tangle with him. I know it's hard but…"

"Yeah…we hafta wait," Hermann retorts in sarcasm.

"Yeah," Casey echoes softly as they spend the rest of the ride to Firehouse 51 in silence. As soon as they arrive, Casey's quick to hop out and get out of his gear, wanting to know when the yearly physicals would be given so that they could use the distraction to get into Boden's office and get a starting point on Kevin Hadley.

"Kelly said Hadley was at the scene?" Shay asks as she blocks Casey's path to the hallway.

"Wasn't sure if he saw him or not."

"He did. And his badge numbers on the dummy?" She includes with a small huff.

"And those. Hadley is taunting him because he knows it worked one time," Casey sighs as he looks at her in concern. "He's playing for keeps and only getting bolder. Is your friend okay?"

"She'll be fine," Shay lightly groans. "Women," she adds in sarcasm as Casey's lips automatically offer a small smirk. "Is Kelly okay?"

"Someone tampered with his car Shay. He might not tell you to worry you but I want you to know."

"What?"

"Engine fluid and oil. Brake fluid was also low and no he doesn't know although he suspects."

"Hadley," she lightly grimaces as Casey can only shrug. "He needs to be careful. How are the boys with all this?"

"Clueless, which is what we both want. Hopefully AI will get something solid on Hadley soon and all this will be over."

"Hopefully. Okay I gotta run. Yearly physical's. Ready to pee into a cup?" Shay grins as she pulls away from Casey.

Casey hurries toward the locker room, waiting until Severide was done talking to Capp and then moves in. "They're about to start."

"Okay I'll go and keep an eye on Boden."

"It won't take me more than a few seconds…."

"What?"

"I just pray the drawer is unlocked but now I'm thinking it might be. Do you know where he keeps his filing cabinet keys?"

"I…oh damn I think on him," Severide groans as he shakes his head. "We have to try. We might never get a better opportunity than this."

"Okay," Casey nods as Shay enters the room and they both look up as if caught doing something wrong.

"One of these days you two are gonna hug and I'll see it," she smirks as Severide offers her an eye roll. "Who's first?"

"Why us?"

"Lead by example," she holds up the small plastic cup. "Have fun," she tells Casey as he snatches the object from her grasp and leaves the room. "What's going on Kelly? Matt told me about your car."

"Damn it," Severide lightly curses.

"Don't be mad at him. I'm glad he did; he's not the only one that worries about you."

"Look I just didn't want to worry you further."

"You're family and family comes first."

"I can't prove it was Hadley but…I just wish we could get something solid on him."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah actually there is."

"What's that?"

"Take your time with Boden."

"What?"

"Shay, just trust me on this. Stall as long as you can," Severide implores. "Please?"

"Okay."

Casey makes casual small talk with Dawson as she completes the yearly physical, most of the talk centering around the boys and how they were faring after the busy weekend. After he's done, Casey heads into the hallway, giving Severide a small nod in passing as he heads toward his office. He enters but doesn't really have a purpose other than to keep an eye on when Boden leaves and then he can make his move. He knows the Chief will be last and any calls they get will disrupt that.

And that's what happens.

"Ah damn it," Casey growls as the overhead system sounds the alarm. A flurry of activity resounds throughout the entire space as the teams rush to get dressed and get their gear on. Casey's agitation accompanies him to the call, his mind trying desperately to force his head back in the game instead of pondering his actions once they get back to home base.

_"Casey, look out!"_

Severide hears Mills frantic call before a crash is heard.

_"Casey's down. The side wall just caved in!"_

"Oh damn no," Severide huffs as he pulls away from the second floor and races for the stairs, taking two at a time in order to get to his friend and get him out before further injuries can be sustained.

"Casey!" Severide shouts as he scrambles over some superheated debris, Casey's locator screaming at them to hurry.

"Hermann take that end!" Severide shouts as the seasoned firefighter grabs Mills and heads for the far end; Severide and Cruz taking the other. "Casey!" Severide shouts once more as they all lift the piece of heavy siding off their fallen friend and team member, Otis pulling Casey's boots and clearing him before all four sets of hands drop the siding and then move fast as another piece crashes down right beside them.

"I got Casey!" Severide tells them as he hoists Casey's grunting frame onto his hip and then hurries toward the main opening. "Matt, buddy…talk to me."

"Kelly…" Casey's voice is weakly heard over their headsets. "I'm just a bit…winded. I'm okay."

"Let him rest here," Boden instructs as Severide gently lowers Casey's frame onto the grass and then looks down in concern. "I got this. Finish up in there."

As much as he hates to leave Casey basically unattended, as both Shay and Dawson were already in transit, he knows he has to finish the job he started. So with a firm nod he hurries back to finish his task.

"You okay?" Boden asks Casey in concern as Casey takes a few hearty swigs of water and then nods.

"Just got a bit winded Chief, I'm okay," he replies as he looks around. "Any sign of Hadley?"

"Not yet," Boden answers in truth as he too looks around. "But that doesn't mean anything. Just make sure your team is accounted for."

Casey looks back down as he takes a few more swigs before dousing his neck with the remaining bits of cold water, happy for the relief but realizing what a close call that was. What if something happened to him and he was out of commission? _Kelly would look after the boys, _his mind correctly reminds him. _What if something happens to both of us?_

He feels his entire frame actually shudder when he realizes just how close he came and what might be Hadley's real motive – taking both of them out. But why? Why would he purposely want to hurt two innocent boys and make them a ward of the state? Just to get back at society for having his own lousy childhood? Could be any number of reasons, he surmises – none of which are comforting.

The fire is finally put out and the teams start to pack up and head for home base, Casey and Severide anxious to get into Boden's files and get that name on Hadley's application.

As soon as they get back to the House, Severide tells Shay she needs to take Boden for his tests now…time was running out and they needed the few minutes distraction.

"Alright Chief, you're up now," Shay tells Boden in front of a few of the team, Boden giving her a nod and then following. Severide hurries to find Casey, telling him to act fast as he heads back into the hallway to stand guard. Casey hesitates for a few seconds before he takes action, feeling a twinge of guilt starting to settle upon him. But he reminds himself that their lives were on the line and AI needed help – even if they didn't want to ask for it.

His heart starts to race faster as he pulls the handle and the door won't budge. He stands up, his eyes frantically looking for the keys – nothing. "No!" Casey exclaims in a soft whisper as he kneels back down and tries once more. He feels it starting to jiggle and tries again, giving it a good jerk backwards and being rewarded with the drawer slightly moving. Another good tug and the drawer pops free and slowly slides open.

"Hurry Casey…" Severide grumbles as he watches Boden return from the men's room with his sample, all that was left was his vitals. "Hurry!"

Casey pulls the drawer open and then quickly thumbs through all the files, his nervousness actually starting to hamper his actions. But he presses on, pulling his phone just as he finds Kevin Hadley's personnel file. He pulls it out, sails past the pink transfer slip, his eyes resting on his original application. He takes a picture of his original address and his emergency contact information.

"Hey Chief!" Severide calls out, prompting Casey to look up in worried haste. He quickly shoves the file back in the drawer and tries to slam the drawer shut. It won't.

"Ah damn move it!" Casey grumbles angrily as he tries once more, the old drawer finally creaking all the way closed and Casey standing up and reaching the front of Boden's desk just as Boden and Severide appear. Severdie's eyes slightly widen behind Boden's back as Casey merely returns a placid expression.

"Casey? What's going on?"

"Was wanting to know if you found any evidence at the scene to…"

"Implicate Hadley? Kelly just asked the same thing."

"They did," Severide replies with a small huff.

"Chief it was another death trap! How many more of these do we have to go into?" Casey lightly hisses in frustration.

"AI is on the scene now. It's been a long day for all of us. I want you two to just rest up a bit now."

"Thanks," Casey offers flatly as Boden looks at them with helpless remorse.

"Did you get it?" Severide asks as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I did. We're both off on Friday right?"

"We just need to be extra careful until then. How are you feeling after the wall fell on you."

"Good thing I have a hard head."

"Matt…"

"Kelly, I'm fine. I'll call Christie and tell her she better be prepared to keep the boys for the night." Casey pulls away from Severide to call his sister; the call proving to be fruitful planning as not more than about twenty minutes later another call comes that keeps them well into the night; both of them crashing in the sleeping quarters at the Firehouse.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay I won't be gone long. I just want to show Heather the pictures and then I'll be back," Casey tells Severide as he heads toward his truck the next day, using his supper break to go talk to Heather and give her an update. He had promised to keep in touch and give her regular updates as much as possible; seeing her face light up around her boys was worth the hassle. He tells himself he'll grab some fast food on the way back and all would be well.

Casey hurries toward the entrance of the prison, not knowing that he was now being watched.

"Too little too late Casey," Hadley grins as he pulls away with a knowing chuckle. "You lose."

Casey checks himself in and then heads for the main area with the small packet of pictures; the ones the guards had approved him to take in. He offers her a smile as she nears, gesturing to her to sit down at the nearest table.

"I miss them so much Matt, I really do."

"I don't have long but I wanted to bring you some pictures that were taken on Saturday. Had some from the House over for a barbeque. The boys had a great time," Casey tells her enthusiastically as she slowly looks at all the pictures. "See they have lots of support."

"They seem happy."

"They are happy. As happy as can be expected. Griffin, he has a fe…"

"Matt…"

"Heather, it's working. The boys are happy and there are a few growing pains but we've got a rhythm now."

"I just worry."

"There's no reason to worry," Casey insists.

"Matt…they need someone there…well all the time."

"Heather you don't have family that they can stay with. My sister is helping as best she can and you are okay with that. It's better than then becoming wards of the state right?"

"Matt you said they'd be safe."

"They ar…Heather…what…what have you heard?" Casey asks with a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Pictures to say a lot."

Casey can only gasp in horror as Heather pulls out pictures, stills taken from a video that shows Ben on the ledge, falling in, Severide going in after him and then reappearing with a wet and scared child in his grasp.

"Where did you get this?" Casey hisses in anger. _Hadley! That damn bastard!_

"Kevin's right Matt…Ben could have drowned and you…look you are Kelly were preoccupied with your own stuff."

"It was for…you're right we were," Casey confesses. "But we all swore it won't happen again. Heather please…"

"Kevin's asked for the right to look after them on a full time basis."

"What?"

"And I said yes."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N:** oh dear Hadley…what are you up to? So Hadley's sent a small warning to Kelly, think it'll be the last? His car…the dummy…but then the wall was rigged to fall on Matt. So who's he really after? But they have a contact name, what will they find when they start looking? What secrets will they uncover? And if Hadley does find out what will he do? And what about Heather's confession at the end? What's he really up to? Does he really care about the boys or is it just about winning? Would love your thoughts, so please do review and thanks!

**PS:** Hope you all liked the last eppy one shot (24 hours-our AU eppy with Casey to the rescue instead of Shay!). I know there hasn't been much bromance on the show but I was hoping Alice could fill that void! Hope you're still with me as much as at the start (esp those that liked and reviewed the first but never came back *sniff sniff*).


End file.
